W stronę zachodzącego słońca
by fanka77
Summary: A co by było, gdyby nasi ulubieni bohaterowie spotkali się w innym miejscu i czasie? Czy i tam by między nimi zaiskrzyło? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdziecie właśnie tutaj! S/J i trochę B/T AU
1. Chapter 1

I

Desperacko przeciskając się pomiędzy tłumem ludzi zebranych w centrum miasta, za wszelką cenę próbował znaleźć miejsce, w którym nie dopadłaby go panna Allison Stevens, córka obecnego burmistrza Stealwater.

Jako miejscowy szeryf, Jack Hudson musiał pojawiać się na miejskich potańcówkach nie tylko, by zapewnić ludziom bezpieczeństwo, ale też (i był to jeden z powodów, za którymi nie przepadał), aby uczynić zadość wymaganiom miejscowego „towarzystwa". Zasadniczo, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby socjalizowania się z tą całą elitą, rządzącą miastem. Z natury był spokojny i choć na pozór mogło wydawać się inaczej, bardzo nieśmiały, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o kobiety. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę (nie był głuchy, ani ślepy), że w oczach płci przeciwnej uchodził za bardzo atrakcyjną partię. Był „dość" przystojny, zawsze zadbany (w przeciwieństwie do wielu mężczyzn w mieście, którzy kwestię higieny osobistej traktowali jako zło konieczne, goląc się, czy kąpiąc tylko z rzadka, o praniu swoich ubrań nie wspominając…), uprzejmy i zawsze skory do pomocy. Nie od rzeczy był też fakt, że młody ex- oficer Unii miał stałą (wszystko na to wskazywało), dobrze płatną i godną poszanowania posadę. Już samo to robiło z niego dobry „materiał na męża", jak określała to miejscowa swatka, panna Betty White. Ku jego udręce, ta szeroko podzielana przez ogół (żeńskiej części miasta) opinia, była mu istną kulą u nogi i przyczyną, dla której jego wesoły z natury zastępca, codziennie stroił sobie z niego żarty. I choć Bobby Manning był mu pod wieloma względami jak brat (w końcu, gdy przez kilka lat walczysz ramię w ramię, usiłując przetrwać piekło wojny, nie ma siły, byś nie zaprzyjaźnił się z człowiekiem, który przez cały ten czas uważał na twoje cztery litery), to psotna natura tego australijskiego emigranta nie raz dawała mu się we znaki. Najoględniej mówiąc, stado Mustangów nie było w stanie go powstrzymać, gdy Bobby umyślił sobie jakąś psotę, szczególnie, gdy pomagała mu pewna ekscentryczna właścicielka miejscowego Saloonu alias Hotelu.

Tak czy owak, Jack nie uważał się za lwa towarzyskiego, ani tym bardziej nie palił do żeniaczki z jakąkolwiek panną w mieście. Nie to, by nie interesowały go kobiety. Nic z tych rzeczy. Był w końcu normalnym, gorącokrwistym mężczyzną. Jednak żadna z miejscowych panien nie zdołała dotąd rozpalić w nim ognia, o jakim dawno temu opowiedział mu ojciec, kiedy obaj opłakiwali śmierć matki Jacka, tak młodo zgasłej z powodu powikłań poporodowych. Samuel Hudson, nigdy ponownie się nie ożenił, poświęcając się pracy na rodzinnej farmie i wychowaniu synka- jedynej pamiątki, jaka pozostała mu po ukochanej żonie. Kiedy wieczorami utulał Jacka do snu, opowiadał mu o matce, o wielkiej miłości, jaka ich połączyła i zawsze kończył tak samo:

- _Kiedy nadejdzie czas i ty poznasz dziewczynę, która rozpali w twoim sercu podobny ogień. Nie powiem ci, kiedy i gdzie. To wie tylko Bóg, ale kiedy ta chwila nadejdzie, będziesz wiedział, synu. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, poznasz wiele kobiet. Uważaj wtedy, bo niektóre będą pokusą jakiej trudno się oprzeć. Niektóre będą ofiarowywały ci zwykłe, cielesne uciechy, a inne będą pozować na ideał tylko po to, by zdobyć dobrego męża. Nie daj się zwieść ani jednym, ani drugim. Nie ustatkowuj się też tylko dlatego, że ludzie tego od ciebie oczekują. Małżeństwo z rozsądku nikomu nie przyniosło nic dobrego. Pamiętaj, że kobieta, którą wybierzesz, spędzi z tobą resztę życia. Czy nie warto więc, by to życie było wypełnione prawdziwą miłością?_

_- Tak, tatusiu._- odpowiadał za każdym razem.

- _No właśnie. Pamiętaj więc zawsze, co ci powiedziałem…_

I zapamiętał. Wziąwszy sobie do serca słowa ukochanego rodzica rósł, dorastał, mężniał i czekał. Wiedział, czuł i żył nadzieją, że kiedyś w jego życiu pojawi się ONA, a kiedy to się stanie odda jej całe swoje serce i duszę.

To dlatego teraz uciekał przed panną Allison. Ta młoda dama najwyraźniej postawiła sobie za cel, by go usidlić i bez przesady można było powiedzieć, że szła do niego po trupach, wykorzystując nie tylko swoje szerokie znajomości, ale też każdą nadarzającą się okazję, by zbliżyć się do „uroczego szeryfa". Rzeczony szeryf ze swojej strony robił co mógł, by tego uniknąć i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego wypracowana ostatnimi czasy taktyka zdawała się sprawdzać. Ukryty w cieniu jednego z miejskich budynków, Jack Hudson uważnie obserwował przebieg tegorocznych dożynek, sącząc powoli szklaneczkę ponczu i pałaszując „skradziony" po drodze kawałek dyniowego ciasta pani McGee. Z dala od tych wszystkich chichoczących panien, pożerających go wzrokiem i szponów panny Allison, mógł oddać się prostym przyjemnościom życia- jedzeniu, piciu i słuchaniu muzyki. Nie przepadał za tańcami (choć tańczyć umiał- kolejna z rad ojca), a jego śpiew zdecydowanie nie przypominał trelów słowika, jednak słuchać lubił zawsze i siedząc tutaj samotnie, uśmiechał się lekko. Miał dobre życie. Jedyne, czego w nim brakowało, to odpowiednia kobieta, która je dopełni. Ufał jednak Bogu, że Ów ją ześle. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

II

To była przygoda jej życia. Nie było jej łatwo przekonać matkę, by pozwoliła jej wstąpić na Uniwersytet Gallaudet'a (pierwszą w kraju uczelnię dla ludzi niesłyszących), gdzie mogła rozwijać swoją pasję z zakresu literatury i sztuki. Carla Thomas zawsze była przesadnie opiekuńcza względem swojej córki, a fakt, że Sue była głucha niemal od urodzenia nie ułatwiał sytuacji. Tak więc, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, dziewczyna ubłagała ojca, by dopomógł jej „dokonać niemożliwego", a tym samym ułatwił zrealizowanie jej marzenia. Sue chciała się uczyć i poznawać świat, wyfrunąć z gniazda i rozwinąć skrzydła. Studia były jej przepustką do tej wolności, przepustką, z której skwapliwie skorzystała, chłonąc wiedzę niczym gąbka. Była jedną z pierwszych żeńskich absolwentek tej uczelni, wyróżnioną za wysokie wyniki w nauce i była z tego dumna.

Oczywiście, Carla była przeświadczona, że po studiach jej jedyna córka powróci do domu i zrobi to, co każda normalna dziewczyna- znajdzie sobie męża i założy rodzinę gdzieś w pobliżu rodzinnej „rezydencji" Thomasów, gdzie matka będzie ją często odwiedzać. Jakiż więc szok wywołały u niej wieści, że córka nie tylko nie zamierza wracać do domu i się ustatkować, ale też wyraziła silną chęć, a nawet postanowienie, by wykorzystać wszystko, czego dotąd się nauczyła, szerząc tę wiedzę tam, gdzie jest to niezbędne.

- _Zostanę nauczycielką, mamo_…-_ powiedziała podczas krótkiej wizyty w domu.-_ _Nasz kraj musi się rozwijać, a żeby to było możliwe, należy szerzyć oświatę, kształcić młode pokolenie. Ja zamierzam to robić_.- kontynuowała._- Jeden z moich uniwersyteckich profesorów polecił mnie znajomemu kuratorowi oświaty w okręgu Milwaukee, który poszukuje zastępstwa dla nauczyciela w jednym z miasteczek…_

_- Milwaukee?- wykrzyknęła jej zdumiona matka, wpadając jej w słowo.- W Wisconsin? Ależ, córeczko! Toż to dzicz! I jak daleko od rodziny!- protestowała kobieta.- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?_

_- Mamo… Nie przesadzaj, proszę.- odparła powoli.- Skoro jest tam szkoła, to nie żadna dzicz. Poza tym, to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Tamtejsze dzieci potrzebują nauczycielki i ja właśnie nią będę.- dodała zdecydowanie, bohatersko wytrzymując świdrujące spojrzenie matki, która w odruchu desperacji zwróciła się do (jak zwykle) milczącego męża:_

- _Peter! Zrób coś! To jakieś szaleństwo!_-_ wykrzyknęła.-_ _Ona nie może od tak sobie porzucić rodziny i wyjechać gdzieś na kraniec świata zapomnianego przez Boga i ludzi! Nie po to ją wykształciliśmy!_

Peter Thomas odzywał się z rzadka i tylko wtedy, gdy uznał to za konieczne. Nie przepadał za dysputami. Zresztą, jego żona miała zwyczaj gadania za nich dwoje, co nie raz przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Nie to, że jej nie kochał i nie szanował. Przeciwnie- bardzo ją cenił, ale od zawsze myślał, że mężczyzna czasem musi odpocząć od kobiety (a tak właściwie, od wszystkiego, co go przytłacza), zanim zrobi coś, czego wszyscy będą żałować. Zwykle więc pozwalał, by to żona mówiła oraz podejmowała większość decyzji, interweniując tylko wtedy, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Dzięki temu był człowiekiem relatywnie spokojnym i zdrowym nie tylko na ciele, ale i umyśle. Kiedy jednak uznał, że należy się odezwać, robił to krótko i rzeczowo, jak tamtego dnia, gdy jego małżonka zażądała wsparcia w swej krucjacie.

Peter spojrzał na Carlę, potem zatopił ciepłe, lecz uważne spojrzenie w oczach jedynaczki i wreszcie zapytał:

- _Czy tego właśnie chcesz, córeczko? Czy to przemyślałaś?_

_- Tak, tatusiu.- odparła zwięźle Sue._

- _A więc jedź i rób to, czego pragniesz_._- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, sprawiając, że twarz Sue rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, a uszami jego żony prawie buchnęła para ledwie kontrolowanego gniewu i niedowierzania._

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez zażartej dyskusji za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich małżeńskiej sypialni (dyskusji raczej jednostronnej, jak można się domyślić), jednak stoickiego spokoju Petera nic nie mogło już zmącić, podobnie, jak raz podjętej przez niego decyzji. Tym więc sposobem, zaledwie po miesiącu pobytu w domu, Sue spakowała swój niewielki bagaż (przecież w razie czego, zawsze mogła dokupić to i owo) i zabrawszy ze sobą czworonożnego i od lat, jej najwierniejszego przyjaciela, wesołego z natury psa- Levi'a, pożegnała na dworcu rodziców i wsiadła do pociągu zmierzającego ku jej przeznaczeniu.

- Stealwater, nadchodzę!- wyszeptała ekstatycznie, sadowiąc się w jednym z przedziałów i czule głaskając złotą sierść retrievera, którego uratowała kilka lat wcześniej z rąk jego brutalnego właściciela. Pies odwdzięczył się jej później bezinteresowną miłością i oddaniem, a z czasem przyjął na siebie obowiązki jej osobistego pomocnika i obrońcy, stając się po prawdzie jej drugimi uszami. I choć jej matka nie była zadowolona, gdy Sue przyniosła do domu to szczenię (raz jeszcze nie obyło się bez interwencji pana domu), to golden okazał się dla jej córki darem niebios, a w tej trudnej dla Carli chwili, pocieszeniem, że kudłacz zrobi wszystko, by uchronić jej córeczkę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Przynajmniej, taką miała nadzieję…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

III

Podróż pociągiem do Milwaukee była długa, ale dość komfortowa w porównaniu z resztą drogi do celu jej podróży. Jako że kolej jeszcze nie dotarła do Stealwater, Sue zmuszona była przesiąść się do ciasnego i niezbyt ładnie pachnącego dyliżansu, o „interesującym" (to chyba najbardziej dyplomatyczne określenie) towarzystwie. Dość powiedzieć, że gdyby nie obecność czujnego Levi'a, Sue zapewne musiałaby w zdecydowany sposób odrzucić awanse kilku niezbyt ucywilizowanych towarzyszy podróży, skuszonych niewątpliwą urodą dziewczyny. Na szczęście, owi delikwenci opuszczali dyliżans wcześniej niż ona sama i koniec końców, panna Thomas dokończyła jazdę w towarzystwie dwóch starszych pań i równie leciwego dżentelmena, udających się z wizytą do przyjaciół w mieście leżącym nieco bliżej niż jej nowy dom.

- Jak myślisz, co nas tam czeka, piesku?- zapytała czworonoga, gdy w oddali ujrzała zarys miasta, do którego zmierzała. Nie była to żadna metropolia, była tego od początku świadoma. Stealwater było jednym z tych niewielkich miasteczek, w którym był jeden kościół, malutka szkółka dla dzieci, kolonialny sklep, bar, poczta i ratusz. Wszystko to otoczone było budynkami mieszkalnymi oraz farmami rozlokowanymi wokół miasta. Sue nie bardzo przejmowała się tymi spartańskimi (tak zapewne określiłaby je jej matka) warunkami. Chociaż wychowana w dużym mieście, zawsze znajdowała sposób, by wybrać się na wieś. Najczęściej wykorzystywała do tego fakt, że trzech jej starszych i żonatych braci, miało posiadłości ziemskie blisko jej rodzinnego miasta Toledo. Wizyty u nich napełniały ją słodkim spokojem i dawały możliwość odpoczynku od sokolego oka matki. Tu mogła spokojnie siadywać na stogu siana i czytać swoje książki. Tu mogła malować co chciała, a nie to, co wolałaby widzieć na ścianach jej matka. Tu nie musiała ćwiczyć gry na pianinie…

Ano tak. Może i była głucha, ale to nie powstrzymało Carli Thomas przed zakusami, by uczynić z jej córki „normalną" panienkę, która potrafi wszystko to, co cała reszta. Nie tylko zatrudniła więc prywatną nauczycielkę wymowy i języka migowego, ale również wszelkiej maści innych „profesorów", którzy mieli nauczyć ją tego, co „panienka z dobrego domu wiedzieć powinna". Ostatecznie, to nie wyszło jej na złe. Nauki się przydały i stały się kluczem do jej niezależności (ku rozpaczy jej rodzicielki), a teraz wolna i rozentuzjazmowana, Sue podążała nową, ekscytującą drogą.

Jej czworonożny pupil tylko szczeknął w odpowiedzi na pytanie swej pani i dziewczyna się roześmiała.

- Masz rację, Levi! Przekonamy się, gdy już tam dotrzemy!

Kwadrans później dyliżans był już na miejscu i bagaże panny Thomas bezceremonialnie wylądowały na ziemi. Młoda nauczycielka otworzyła drzwi, po czym ostrożnie wysiadła, rozglądając się wokół. Jej futrzasty kompan dołączył do niej zaraz potem, z zainteresowaniem wdychając nowe, nieznane mu dotąd aromaty i lustrując wzrokiem otoczenie. Yup! To zdecydowanie nie przypominało Toledo. Levi nie zdecydował jednak jeszcze, czy to dobrze, czy to źle.

- **Czas pokaże…**- pomyślał.- **Czas pokaże.**

Stojąc pośrodku drogi, Sue nagle poczuła się jak wystawa sklepowa. Ktokolwiek przechodził obok, czy to mężczyzna, czy kobieta, z zainteresowaniem lustrował ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, zupełnie jakby była jakąś egzotyczną atrakcją pokazywaną dla rozrywki. Może dlatego, że jej elegancki ubiór nieco odbiegał od miejscowych „trendów". Nie była, co prawda, aż tak bogata, by paradować w sukniach rodem Paryża czy Bostonu, ale jej garderoba była i tak elegantsza niż to, co nosiły jej nowe „sąsiadki". Tak czy owak, Sue poczuła się dziwnie i zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie szybko znaleźć jakieś lokum, zanim zgłosi się do ratusza z listem polecającym od kuratora.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zapytała mijającego ją starszego pana o drogę do hotelu.

- Mamy tu tylko jeden, panienko…- odparł uprzejmie.- Saloon na końcu ulicy. Nie polecałbym go jednak z oczywistych względów. Nie jest zbyt odpowiedni dla młodej damy.

- Możliwe.- uśmiechnęła się Sue.- Jednak na razie musi wystarczyć. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż znajdę coś lepszego.

- To panienka tu zostaje?- zdumiał się, zważywszy na jej prezencję.

- Owszem. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zastąpię tutejszego nauczyciela.- odpowiedziała szczerze.

Starszy pan zachichotał.

- Byłoby dobrze! Bóg wie, że pan Higgins to dobra dusza, ale wykładowca niego kiepski. Może pani w końcu nauczy czegoś nasze dzieci, bo Harry to już raczej prochu nie wymyśli!- powiedział, po czym dotknąwszy na pożegnanie ronda kapelusza, dodał:- Miłego dnia, panienko i powodzenia.

- Dziękuję. Będzie mi potrzebne.- odparła tylko, po czym zdecydowanie pochwyciła swoją walizkę oraz smycz pas i westchnąwszy: „Raz kozie śmierć", skierowała się w kierunku wskazanym przez swego rozmówcę.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Pensjonatem to ten budynek stanowczo nie był, ale zważywszy na okoliczności, musiała się zadowolić tym, co akurat było w zasięgu ręki. Wyprostowała się więc, jak na osobę pewną siebie przystało (bo za taką pragnęła uchodzić, jeśli chciała do czegoś w życiu dojść) i stanowczym krokiem przekroczyła próg Saloonu, nazywanego przez miejscowych „Pod dzikim Mustangiem". Jeśli wcześniej prowadzono tu jakiekolwiek dyskusje, ustały one z chwilą jej pojawienia się w drzwiach i każdy ze znajdujących się tutaj ponad dwudziestu mężczyzn, zaczął się ślinić- dosłownie…

Zaczerwieniona po uszy z powodu tej niechcianej atencji, Sue ruszyła w poszukiwaniu właściciela owego przybytku, celem wynajęcia pokoju. Oczywiście, była boleśnie świadoma, że gdyby nie jej „towarzysz" łypiący na wszystkich wzrokiem i okazjonalnie pokazujący swoje imponujące kły, napotkałaby bez wątpienia na kolejne „kłopoty", podobne tym z początkowej fazy podróży dyliżansem. Na razie jednak, nikt nie odważył się jej zaczepić, choć chętnych nie brakowało. Jakoś dobrnęła do lady i stuknęła dłonią w stojący obok dzwonek licząc, że zaraz pojawi się obsługa. Nie pomyliła się, choć jej zdumienie było ogromne, albowiem wbrew oczekiwaniom, za kontuarem ukazała się niewysoka, odziana w męskie (szok!) ubranie, kobieta w wieku około dwudziestu kilku lat. Miała na głowie burzę niepokornych, przetykanych naturalnymi pasemkami włosów, niebieskie oczy, roześmianą buzię i psotny płomyczek w oczach, ten sam, jaki Sue spotykała u niesfornych dzieci.

- Dzień dobry. Czym mogę służyć?- zapytała dziwna dziewczyna, wyrywając blondynkę z niejakiego marazmu.

- Ummm… Dzień dobry.- przywitała się panna Thomas.- Szukam właściciela. Chciałabym wynająć tutaj pokój.- wyjaśniła wreszcie.

- Patrzysz na niego, panienko!- roześmiała się niebieskooka ekscentryczka.- Jestem Tara Williams, a to mój hotel.

- Och, przepraszam! Bardzo mi miło.- zaczerwieniła się Sue.- Jestem Sue Thomas.- przedstawiła się cicho.- Przyjechałam tu objąć posadę po panu Higginsie.

- Aaa!- Tara skinęła głową.- Nowa nauczycielka! Słyszałam, że stary Harry idzie wreszcie na emeryturę. Dziwię się jednak, że przysłali tu taką damę w zastępstwie. Ja widać, Milwaukee to to nie jest!- zachichotała.

- Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia. Przyjechałam tu, bo według kuratora, jestem potrzebna. Jeśli rada miejska mnie zaakceptuje, zostanę i będę uczyć.- powiedziała zdecydowanie.

- Oj! O to bym się nie martwiła!- zapewniła ją właścicielka hotelu.- Są tak zdesperowani, że wezmą każdego, kto się pojawi, zwłaszcza, że prosili o zmianę już od roku i nikt nie odważył się tu przyjechać. Swoją drogą, nie wiem czemu…- dodała z konfuzją.- Tu nie jest aż tak źle! Oczywiście, pensja to inna sprawa. Kokosów to tu panienka nie zbije..- ciągnęła niezmordowanie.-… ale głodem też przymierać panienka nie będzie.- dodała szybko, bojąc się wystraszyć kandydatkę.

- Nie przyjechałam tu dla pieniędzy. Chcę tylko uczyć dzieci. Nie muszę zarabiać dużo. Byle starczyło mi na uczciwe życie.- powiedziała nauczycielka.

- Och! To ma panienka robotę w garści!- stwierdziła pełna entuzjazmu dziewczyna.

- Sue. Proszę mi mówić Sue.- zaproponowała panna Thomas.

- Tylko, jeśli panienka będzie mi mówić po imieniu. Tara.- wyciągnęła dłoń do nowoprzybyłej.

- Bardzo mi miło, Tara.- blondynka przyjęła gest.

- I nawzajem, Sue!- wyszczerzyła się barmanka.- Jeśli chodzi o pokój… luksusów to my tu nie mamy, ale mogę ci wynająć jeden blisko mojej kwatery. Nie jest duży, ale za to czysty, przytulny i z dala od reszty „klientów"- dodała, podkreślając słowo „klient" i wskazując dyskretnie na wciąż śliniących się i otwarcie gapiących mężczyzn.

- Będę ci niezwykle wdzięczna, Taro.- odparła Sue.- Jak na razie, nie mam się gdzie podziać.- wyznała.

- Nie ma sprawy!- powiedziała lekko, niezbyt kobieco.- Później się pomyśli, co dalej. Tymczasem chodź. Pokażę ci pokój. Pewnie zmęczyła cię jazda po naszych bezdrożach.

- Nie było tak źle!- uśmiechnęła się blondynka.- Z chęcią się jednak odświeżę, zanim pójdę do ratusza.

- OK. Powiem Lucy, żeby nagrzała ci wody na kąpiel i przyniosła czyste ręczniki.

- Dziękuję. Z przyjemnością skorzystam.- odpowiedziała Sue, kiedy szły wąskim korytarzem, prowadzącym do pokoi na górze.

Tara uśmiechnęła się ciepło i otworzyła jedne z drzwi, wpuszczając nową znajomą do środka.

- Jak mówiłam, nic szczególnego…- wymamrotała sama do siebie. Sue jednak nie zareagowała, zważywszy na to, że nie widziała jej warg. Kiedy więc barmanka spytała, czy dziewczyna zgadza się na cenę i nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, była nieco zaskoczona. Powtórzyła pytanie i znowu nic. Zdezorientowana, dotknęła wreszcie ramienia panny Thomas, myśląc, że ta się zamyśliła, albo co gorsza- rozmyśliła co do kwestii pozostania. Dezorientacja jednak zmieniła się w zdumienie już chwilę potem, gdy nauczycielka nieśmiało wyjaśniła jej „nieporozumienie", tłumacząc swój „kłopot".

- WOW!- panna Williams uniosła wysoko brwi.- To jakim cudem rozumiesz, co mówię?- zapytała.

- Czytam z ruchu warg.- odparła Sue.

- Nieprawdopodobne!- skwitowała tylko dziewczyna.- Czyli wystarczy, że będę na ciebie patrzeć, a ty będziesz patrzeć na mnie, gdy będę mówić i zrozumiesz?- upewniła się jeszcze.

- Dokładnie.- potwierdziła nauczycielka.

- OK. W takim razie, zapamiętam to sobie na przyszłość.- postanowiła Tara i już bez dalszych przeszkód ustaliła z gościem cenę pokoju. Gdy interes został ubity, zeszła na dół, by zająć się Saloonem oraz pouczyć Lucy co i jak.

- Hej, Tara!- usłyszała jednego ze stałych klientów.- Co to za laleczka?

Barmanka spojrzała na żywo zainteresowanych informacją pijaczków i stwierdziła krótko:

- Nikt, kto spojrzałby na was z własnej woli. Za wysokie progi na te brudne nogi!

- Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować!- wtrącił się drugi.

- Trzymajcie się z dala od nowej nauczycielki, albo naślę na was szeryfa!- ostrzegła.

- Już się boję!- zawołał trzeci.

- A powinieneś, Walt.- stwierdziła.- Poza tym, nie chcesz chyba posmakować kulki z mojego Winchestera?- spytała, wyjmując spod lady imponującą, lśniącą czystością strzelbę.- Z chęcią odstrzelę ci to i owo…

- Eeee… to ja raczej spasuję.- odparł ten.

- Tak myślałam!- uśmiechnęła się tylko i schowała broń.

Yup! Nowa nauczycielka już wywołała sensację w mieście i Tara była ciekawa, co jeszcze się wkrótce wydarzy. Poza tym, Sue wydała jej się niezwykle przyjazna i miła, i chociaż obie ewidentnie pochodziły z różnych klas społecznych, panna Williams miała nadzieję, że w przystojnej blondynce znajdzie przyjaciółkę, taką, o których czyta się tylko w książkach.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

V

Krocząc ostrożnie drogą prowadzącą do siedziby rady miejskiej, Sue zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że część podłoża jest tak sucha, iż tworzą się w niej rozpadliny, a część grząska i błotnista, jak ta tutaj. Musiała bardzo uważać, by nie tylko nie ubrudzić sukni, ale też nie skręcić nogi, szczególnie, że pełen zapału Levi pędził naprzód jak oszalały, ciągnąc ją za sobą z pomocą swej smyczy.

Jakim cudem dotarła do ratusza czysta i nieuszkodzona? Sama nie wiedziała. Tym nie mniej, jakoś się udało i panna Thomas wmaszerowała do budynku z należytą gracją i stanowczością, gotowa jak najlepiej zaprezentować się przed burmistrzem i radą.

Krótka wymiana grzeczności szybko przekształciła się w typową rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, którą dziewczyna zaliczyła bez mrugnięcia okiem. W zasadzie, nie było się czemu dziwić. Jej listy polecające były imponujące, a sam fakt, że MIMO WSZYSTKO zdecydowała się przyjechać do tak małego miasta, by uczyć dzieci, więcej niż zachęcający. Jej przyszła pensja też nie okazała się taka zła, szczególnie, że rada przyrzekła jej własny domek pod koniec sezonu, własne miejsce, gdzie mogłaby wprowadzić się jeszcze przed zimą, nieobciążone opłatami. Sue zgodziła się więc na proponowane warunki i tym samym została nową nauczycielką w Stealwater.

Jak się później dowiedziała, zdaniem wielu, jej przybycie do miasta zakrawało na cud i wielu rodziców modliło się, by jej nauki w niczym nie przypominały lekcji Higginsa. W końcu, nikt nie chciał, by jego dziecko wyrosło na idiotę, prawda?

Tak czy owak, po pomyślnym załatwieniu sprawy, Sue zdecydowała się poznać bliżej miasto i ludzi, wśród których miała zamieszkać. Na przeszkodzie jednak stanęła niespodziewanie pogoda, bo ni stąd, ni zowąd, pogodne dotąd niebo się zachmurzyło, a zaraz potem lunął rzęsisty deszcz, rujnując nie tylko jej elegancką, perfekcyjnie upiętą fryzurę, ale też błękitną sukienkę, którą włożyła na spotkanie w magistracie.

Ulice momentalnie opustoszały i tylko gdzieniegdzie pojawił się uciekający przed ulewą człowiek tak zagoniony, że nie zwracający uwagi na nic, ani na nikogo. W tych okolicznościach mogła zrobić tylko jedno- wrócić do hotelu. Tam więc się właśnie skierowała, brnąc przez błotnistą ulicę z ubrudzonym po czubek głowy, ale wyraźnie zadowolonym goldenem u boku.

Levi zawsze lubił taplać się w błocie. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie znosiła w nim jej matka. Zdecydowanie (byłoby to mniejsze zło) wolałaby w domu jakiegoś pieska salonowego, pudla, albo bolończyka, który byłby czysty i zasadniczo niewidoczny. Tymczasem Levi nie tylko nie należał do pokornych zwierzaków, ale wprost uwielbiał sprawiać kłopoty. Taki charakter czworonoga bawił jego młodą właścicielkę (i po cichu jej ojca), a do szewskiej pasji doprowadzał panią domu, przewrażliwioną na punkcie porządku. Tym nie mniej, pupilek Sue miał zdecydowanie więcej przyjaciół niż wrogów w domu, a że bywał przydatny dla córki Carli, więc ta zagryzała zęby i po prostu ganiła go w myślach wiedząc, że i tak nic z nim nie wskóra.

- Zwolnij trochę!- krzyknęła dziewczyna, gdy jej kudłaty towarzysz kilka razy omal nie spowodował jej wywrotki. Oczywiście w takich przypadkach jej gadanie na nic się zdawało, bo choć pies faktycznie nieco odpuszczał, to już po chwili powracał do dawnego tempa i Sue na serio zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie puścić smyczy, zanim wyląduje twarzą w błocie. Krótka chwila zawahania wiele ją kosztowała, bo następne, czego była świadoma, to fakt, że leżała na ziemi, w zimnej, gęstej brei, która jeszcze kilka minut temu była miejską ulicą. Mało tego… Owa breja pokrywała nie tylko jej elegancką suknię, ale również ten skrawek odkrytej skóry nad gorsetem i większą część jej buzi.

- No ładnie!- mruknęła, z wyrzutem patrząc na swojego psa, który łaskawie raczył się wreszcie zatrzymać i usiadłszy obok swej pani, gapił się na nią niemal idiotycznie.- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Levi!- powiedziała z sarkazmem, usiłując wstać i instynktownie wycierając ubłoconą twarz wierzchem dłoni.- To będzie cud, jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła doczyścić tę suknię!- narzekała.

Golden tylko patrzył na nią wzrokiem niewiniątka, wiedząc, że jeśli wytrzyma wystarczająco długo, gniew jego pani szybko minie. W końcu, korzystał z tej niezawodnej techniki już nie raz.

- No i co tak patrzysz?- próbowała się jeszcze złościć, lecz wiedziała, że przegrywa tę walkę. Levi zawsze umiał ją zmiękczyć…- Nabroiłeś kolego!- ciągnęła, biorąc znów smycz i kontynuując „spacer" do hotelu.- Nie wiem, czy w świetle tego występku zasłużyłeś na kolację, że o deserze nie wspomnę!

Retriever tylko podkulił ogon i szczeknął pokornie, błagając wzrokiem o wybaczenie. Oczywiście uzyskał je bez trudu, ale póki co, Sue musiała trochę poudawać. Było nie było, w tej sytuacji wypadało zachować choć resztki godności, prawda?

Jakoś udało im się dobrnąć do celu i panna Thomas, nadal pouczając psa, weszła do Saloonu, kierując się bezpośrednio do kontuaru, gdzie Tara trzymała klucze. Była przy tym tak zaabsorbowana towarzyszem, że zupełnie nie zauważyła, iż znajduje się na kursie kolizyjnym, dopóki nie wpadła na silny, świeży, emanujący ciepłem i niewątpliwie imponujący, męski tors.

Minęła chwilka, nim otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia i spojrzała nieco wyżej, mamrocząc słowa przeprosin i czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie. Uniosła głowę i zamarła. Takich oczu nie widziała nigdy przedtem…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

VI

OK. Kiedy Tara chwilę wcześniej opowiedziała jemu i Bobby'emu o nowej nauczycielce, która właśnie przyjechała do miasta, z pewnością nie wyobrażał sobie jej w ten sposób. Z pobieżnych informacji, jakimi podzieliła się z nimi przyjaciółka, nie mógł wydedukować niczego oprócz faktu, że jest „miła i w ogóle". Naszkicował sobie więc w głowie obrazek typowej nauczycielki, zapewne w średnim wieku lub nieco starszej (bo przecież nikt inny, młody, będący przy zdrowych zmysłach, by tu nie przyjechał), w typowej, prostej garderobie, charakterystycznej dla tej grupy społecznej (wszyscy znani mu nauczyciele nosili się tak samo), poważnej i skupionej.

Tymczasem, kiedy drzwi salonu się otworzyły, a Tara z psotnym uśmiechem szepnęła „To ona", kiwnięciem głowy dając im znać, że obiekt ich rozważań właśnie się pojawił, Jack bez pośpiechu odwrócił się, by potwierdzić swe przypuszczenia. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że zamiast niepozornej starej panny (bo tak z reguły wyglądają wiejskie nauczycielki), wpadnie na pełną energii, całkowicie roztrzepaną, ubłoconą od stóp do głów, ale niewątpliwie uroczą istotę o włosach koloru słońca (przynajmniej podejrzewał, że taki mają kolor, bo na razie jej długie, mokre od deszczu i „nieco" ubrudzone sploty, przylegały ściśle do pokrytej rozmiękłą ziemią twarzy i najkształtniejszej szyi, jaką w życiu widział). Ich zderzenie było szybkie, lecz jakkolwiek kontakt był w miarę krótki, wystarczył, aby Jack poczuł przyjemny dreszcz na plecach, który nasilił się jeszcze, gdy oczy jego i owej młodej damy się spotkały.

Dla kogoś innego, w swym obecnym stanie, nowa nauczycielka mogłaby być uosobieniem mizeroty, a jednak jej zrujnowana pogodą aparycja w niczym nie zmieniała faktu, że w oczach młodego szeryfa, to pokryta błotem, całkowicie mokre i zarumienione po czubek głowy stworzenie, stało się obrazem czystej perfekcji. Żadna breja nie zdołała ukryć jej pięknych kształtów, delikatnej cery, cudnego oblicza i światła, jakie dostrzegł w orzechowych oczach. A kiedy usłyszał ten słodki głos, niemal desperacko przepraszający za nieuwagę poczuł, jak serce w jego piersi nabiera rozpędu. Zniknął Bobby, zniknęła Tara, zniknął cały Saloon. Na tę jedną, słodką chwilę, była tylko ona, byli tylko oni…

Zahipnotyzowany jej pięknem, otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy jego przyjaciel boleśnie szturchnął go łokciem w bok, chichocząc głupawo z reakcji szeryfa. Jack wziął się więc w garść i przywołując na twarz najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, jaki miał w repertuarze, powiedział:

- Nic się nie stało, proszę pani. To ja powinienem bardziej uważać. Mam nadzieję, że w żaden sposób nie naraziłem pani zdrowia na szwank?- zapytał delikatnie i z lubością patrzył, jak szkarłat na jej policzkach się pogłębia.

- Ależ nie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- To moja wina! Gdybym patrzyła, gdzie idę, nic by się nie stało. Poza tym…- dodała nieśmiało:-… jestem panną.- poprawiła go cicho.

Z bliżej mu nieznanej przyczyny, ta „drobna" informacja jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor. Nowa nauczycielka była nie tylko piękna, ale i wolna…

- Proszę mi wybaczyć tę okropną gafę, panno…

- Sue. Sue Thomas.- przedstawiła się nieco onieśmielona.

- …panno Thomas.- dokończył, szarmancko, całując opuszki jej drobnej dłoni. Normalnie nie był tak „wylewny" wobec płci przeciwnej, ale panna Sue sprawiała, że po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać, nawet jeśli wiedział, iż jego idiotyczne zachowanie będzie miało konsekwencje. Nie na darmo bowiem Bobby tak się uśmiechał…- Jestem szeryf Hudson. Jack Hudson. Bardzo mi miło poznać nową członkinię naszej małej społeczności. Bóg nam świadkiem, że potrzeba nam tu było nowego nauczyciela i mam nadzieję, że zostanie pani z nami na dłużej…- dodał, spoglądając na nią ciepło.

- Dziękuję, szeryfie.- odparła skromnie.- Zamierzam.

- Wspaniale!- wyszczerzył się Jack i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć. Jej oczy były tak rozpraszające, że sprawiały, iż gubił wątek. Na szczęście z opresji wybawiła go Tara, z sobie właściwym humorem przedstawiając nowej znajomej jego psotnego zastępcę. Bobby oczywiście nie omieszkał poflirtować, ale Jack z ulgą dostrzegł, że panna Sue zdawała się być uodporniona na jego wdzięki, wśród których najgłośniejszymi były zamorski akcent i tak popularne wśród pań dołeczki. Czy to możliwe, że był zazdrosny? Przecież dopiero się poznali. Najwyraźniej jednak myśl, że urocza panna Thomas mogłaby docenić awanse innego mężczyzny, była Jackowi nie w smak i musiał przyznać, że chyba faktycznie myślał o niej w nader zaborczy sposób. Czyżby to był pierwszy symptom afektu, na który czekał całe życie? Miał nadzieję, że tak.

Ich konwersacja nie trwała długo, tylko do momentu, gdy panna Sue przypomniała sobie, jak musi wyglądać po swym nieszczęsnym „wypadku" i pośpiesznie przeprosiwszy obu stróżów prawa, wzięła klucz do pokoju, i zniknęła na górze, odprowadzana nader rozmarzonym wzrokiem szeryfa Hudsona.

Oczywiście, jak tylko znikła pola jego widzenia, Bobby przypuścił frontalny atak, wspierany przez swą odwieczną „wspólniczkę w zbrodni", a ściślej mówiąc współorganizatorkę jego szeroko znanych żartów, zmuszając tym samym Jacka do taktycznego odwrotu. Mamrocząc, że musi sprawdzić stan porządku w mieście (właśnie skończyło padać), wyleciał baru jak strzała, zanim zupełnie nabrał barwy homara. Raz jeszcze tęsknym wzrokiem obrzucił tę część hotelu, w której mieściły się kwatery Tary i jej nowego gościa, po czym zamknął się w swoim biurze i oddał słodkim marzeniom.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Delektując się drugą tego dnia (co za luksus!), gorącą kąpielą, nie mogła przestać myśleć o nader przystojnym szeryfie, który tak niespodziewanie stanął na jej drodze.

Dotąd mężczyźni pozostawali poza sferą jej zainteresowań, choć nie mogła powiedzieć, iż nie miała wcześniej kilku konkurentów. Nie była jednak w najmniejszym stopniu nimi zainteresowana (ku rozczarowaniu matki, która marzyła, by wydać ją za mąż i to z wielką pompą), o czym uprzejmie, acz stanowczo ich poinformowała, ucinając wszelkie próby zalotów. Zdumieniem więc napełnił ją fakt, że krótkie spotkanie z ciemnookim stróżem prawa, wywarło na niej aż takie wrażenie.

Szeryf Hudson zdecydowanie różnił się od reszty mężczyzn, jakich poznała w mieście, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, ale też manier. On pierwszy nie popatrzył na nią jak na sztukę mięsa, on pierwszy nie miał w ustach rzeki śliny. Powitał ją nader grzecznie (nadal jeszcze czuła na palcach dotyk jego miękkich warg) i z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem wydawał się słuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia, ani jednym słowem nie komentując jej mizernego wyglądu.

- Och! Że też musieliśmy się poznać, kiedy wyglądałam jak wieprzek prosto z bajora!- westchnęła zawstydzona, myjąc swoje długie blond włosy.- Co on sobie o mnie pomyśli?

Swoją drogą, im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej pewna była, że w jego oczach nie było rozbawienia, ani tym bardziej obrzydzenia, raczej ciepło, jakiego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej. Te oczy przypominały pannie Thomas czekoladki, jakie ojciec ofiarował jej na osiemnaste urodziny, kiedy to po raz pierwszy zabrał ją do Waszyngtonu, gdzie mieszkała jej ciotka, u której przez cały okres studiów rezydowała później dziewczyna. Były ciemne, prawie czarne i takie lśniące…

- Awww… Co się ze mną dzieje?- mruknęła sama do siebie, czując znajome ciepło na policzkach i dziwny uścisk w żołądku. Na dodatek, jej serce biło znacznie szybciej niż zwykle i Sue sama już nie wiedziała, co myśleć.

Szczęściem, potok jej rozmyślań przerwała Lucy, pomocnica Tary, która weszła do pokoju z garnkiem ciepłej wody do spłukania włosów. Jak na wykwalifikowaną pokojówkę przystało, pomogła Sue wyjść z wanny, a kiedy ta się wysuszyła i ubrała, zajęła się jej włosami. Najpierw ostrożnie osuszyła miękkie, błyszczące pasma, a potem z wprawą nawinęła na papiloty. Oczywiście, nauczycielka nieco oponowała, mówiąc, że potrafi upiąć też proste, ale jak się okazało, Lucy potrafiła być bardzo „przekonująca".

- Ależ, panienko!- mówiła.- Jutro jest pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole! Powinna panienka pięknie się zaprezentować, szczególnie, że pewnie zjawi się tam połowa miasta! Niech widzą, że zawitała do nas prawdziwa dama!- nalegała.

- Ale…- próbowała przerwać jej Sue, lecz niezmordowana Lucy kontynuowała:

- Poza tym, czas, by ktoś nareszcie ukręcił nosa córce burmistrza. Panna Allie z pewnością nosi go za wysoko. Uchodzi tu za najładniejszą panienkę i strasznie się przy tym wywyższa, więc mała konkurencja jej nie zaszkodzi, szczególnie, że panna Allie strasznie upodobała sobie naszego szeryfa.

- Och?- blondynka wyraziła „lekkie" zainteresowanie.

- Tak, tak! Upatrzyła go sobie na męża, ale jeśli panienka chce znać moje zdanie, byłoby to straszne nieszczęście, gdyby go zdobyła. To taki dobry człowiek, a ona, to zwykła hetera!- wyjawiła murzynka.

- Ummm…- niepewnie zaczęła nauczycielka.- A czy szeryf odwzajemnia jej afekt?- zapytała tonem niewiniątka, nagle czując, że ta informacja jest dla niej niezwykle ważna.

- A gdzie tam!- odparła zaraz Lucy.- Biedaczek ucieka przed nią, gdzie raki zimują, ale to nie oznacza, że panna Allie przestaje go gonić!

Sue zachichotała. W Lucy, podobnie jak w Tarze, były niezwykle duże pokłady humoru, a przy tym ta dziewczyna była typową dobrą duszą. W jej słowach nie było zawiści. Była po prostu szczera aż do bólu i nauczycielka pomyślała, że miło będzie również z nią się zaprzyjaźnić, bo Lucy Dotson i Tary Williams po prostu nie sposób było nie lubić.

Kiedy po kolacji w towarzystwie Tary, Sue kładła się wreszcie spać, w głowie miała tysiąc myśli na raz. Zastanawiała się, co przyniesie jej jutro. Jak przyjmą ją miejscowi mieszkańcy? Czy ją zaakceptują? Czy ktoś dostrzeże jej mały „sekret"? Czy panna Allie naprawdę jest taka zła? I przede wszystkim, czy może przypadkiem Sue znów spotka młodego, szarmanckiego szeryfa, wspomnienie którego prześladowało ją przez resztę dnia. Musiała sobie po cichu przyznać, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu.

Tej nocy śniła o czekoladzie i o czach pełnych ciepłego blasku, po raz pierwszy w życiu dopuszczając do siebie myśl o konkurach. To nic, że ich ścieżki dopiero co się skrzyżowały. Gdyby szeryf Hudson zechciał się do niej zalecać, z pewnością nie powiedziałaby „nie"…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Siedząc na swoim ganku, myślał o niej, odtwarzając w swej pamięci każdy szczegół jej twarzy, sylwetki, a nawet głosu.

Znali się tak krótko, a ze zdumieniem odkrył, że pamięta każdy drobny detal. Na dodatek, wspomnienie jej ślicznej ubłoconej buzi, budziło w nim falę niezwykłej czułości i bardzo silny instynkt opiekuńczy. Kiedy rozmawiali w Saloonie, z trudem opanował chęć, by wyciągnąć chusteczkę i delikatnie, krok po kroku, usunąć brud z jej policzków i szyi (o niższej partii odkrytej skóry nie chciał teraz myśleć, wiedząc, iż to nie uchodzi porządnemu mężczyźnie). Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zapewne nie tylko wywołałby skandal towarzyski, który odbiłby się szerokim echem na reputacji jego oraz panny Sue, ale przede wszystkim mógłby sprawić, że owa panna nie chciałaby mieć z nim w ogóle do czynienia. Myśl ta była mu bardziej niż niemiła, albowiem odkrył, że pierwszy raz, odkąd pamiętał, ma ochotę ruszyć w zaloty. Nie wiedział skąd, ale czuł, że to właśnie na nią tak długo czekał. Znał ją jeden dzień, ale lgnął do niej niczym ćma do płomienia świecy, a co dziwniejsze, wiedział, że płomień, do którego tak go ciągnęło, go nie sparzy.

Kiedy Bobby wrócił dziś z Saloonu, by objąć nocną służbę, Jack zostawił go w biurze najszybciej jak się dało, chociaż i tak był tam na tyle długo, by jego zastępca zdążył rzucić komentarz lub dwa.

- _Przystojna sheila z tej naszej nowej nauczycielki, co Jack?- spytał, mrugając dwuznacznie.-_ _Założę się, że wkrótce będzie miała całkiem niezły ogonek zalotników. Na twoim miejscu bym się pośpieszył, zanim któryś z naszych sąsiadów rzuci ją na kolana!_- _zachichotał psotnie, a widząc, jak szeryf się czerwieni, roześmiał gardłowo._

- _N- nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Bobby.- wymamrotał, kończąc ostatni raport i zbierając się do wyjścia._

- _Och! Daj spokój, Jack!- naciskał zastępca Manning_.- _Przecież ja też tam byłem. Widziałem, jak cię zatkało, gdy na ciebie wpadła. To było urocze!_- _stwierdził wesoło.-_ _Najbardziej pożądany kawaler w mieście, nareszcie znalazł pannę wartą jego uwagi!_

_- Masz urojenia, Bobby. Panna Sue i ja, dopiero się spotkaliśmy…- próbował się bronić, choć wiedział, że jego przyjaciel miał rację.- Przyznaję, że jest niezwykle czarująca…- dodał nieśmiało, a Bobby wszedł mu w słowo:_

_- Ha! Wiedziałem! Trafiła cię strzała Kupidyna!- wypalił z satysfakcją, z rozbawieniem myśląc o reakcji towarzysza broni na pannę Thomas. Dotąd żadnej znanej mu kobiecie nie udało się tak poruszyć „niezdobytego" Jacka Hudsona. Bobby nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak było, nie rozumiał jego braku zainteresowania płcią przeciwną. Sam, nawykły do wiecznych flirtów, korzystał z żeńskiej uwagi kiedy się dało, podczas gdy Jackson unikał tego typu rozrywek za wszelką cenę. Dopiero dziś na szeryfa Manning'a przyszło olśnienie. Choć Jack skwapliwie to ukrywał, najwyraźniej był romantykiem, który wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, oddanie tylko jednej kobiecie i to całe „dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy". Jack Hudson nie cierpiał na brak zainteresowania kobietami. On po prostu czekał na tę jedyną i wszystko wskazywało na to, że właśnie ją znalazł…_

_- Masz bujną wyobraźnię.- upierał się jeszcze były unijny porucznik, ale jego sierżant wiedział już swoje.- Pilnuj miasta, gdy mnie nie będzie.- dorzucił szybko, wkładając marynarkę i swój kapelusz marki Stetson._

_- Zawsze to robię!- roześmiał się jego zastępca, a kiedy Jack w pośpiechu opuszczał biuro, dorzucił:- I Jackie…_

_- Yeah?- mruknął Hudson, zanim wyszedł._

_- Możesz uciekać, ale się nie ukryjesz!- zawołał wesoło Bobby._

_- Oj, zamknij się sierżancie!- skwitował tylko szeryf i po chwili wsiadał już na konia, odprowadzany głośnym śmiechem przyjaciela._

_Wracając tego wieczora do swojego domu, odziedziczonego po ojcu, nie omieszkał przejechać obok hotelu i podświadomie się uśmiechnął, kiedy spojrzał w okno jej pokoju (O yeah… Wiedział, które…). W bladym świetle lampy ujrzał odbicie jej słodkiej sylwetki i wiedział , że tej nocy będzie miał bardzo miłe sny…_

Kończąc swój codzienny kubek herbaty (kawa nie służyła mu przed snem), raz jeszcze uważnie obrzucił okiem okolicę swojej „niewielkiej" posiadłości i upewniwszy się, że wszystko w porządku, wszedł do domu. Odstawił kubek do zlewu, rozebrał się, umył i osuszył, po czym poszedł do sypialni, gdzie dosłownie padł na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Nie zasnął jednak od razu. Leżał tak jeszcze długo, rozmyślając o ostatnich wydarzeniach i słowach, jakie usłyszał od Bobby'ego. Jeśli jego przyjaciel miał rację (na co Jack miał nadzieję), to dni szeryfa Hudsona jako kawalera, były już policzone.

- Dobranoc, słodka Sue…- wyszeptał tylko, kiedy wreszcie poczuł, że nadchodzi sen. Chwilę później odpłynął…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Lucy nie żartowała, kiedy mówiła, że co najmniej połowa Stealwater zjawi się w pobliżu szkoły, by osobiście poznać nową (i jak się okazało- atrakcyjną), nauczycielkę, o której niefortunnych początkach w mieście już zaczęły krążyć plotki.

Burmistrz Stevens osobiście pofatygował się, by wprowadzić pannę Thomas w jej nowe obowiązki i przedstawić co znamienitszym członkom tutejszej elity towarzyskiej. Kiedy więc formalnościom stało się zadość i większość ciekawskich rozpierzchła się na wszystkie strony miasta, Sue została przed budynkiem szkoły w towarzystwie kilkanaściorga swoich nowych uczniów. Uśmiechnęła się do nich zachęcająco, przedstawiła swego kudłatego kompana i zaprosiła do środka. Zanim jednak sama za nimi weszła, poczuła na plecach przyjemny dreszczyk i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ujrzała z oddali szeryfa Hudsona, jadącego gdzieś na bułanym koniu. Ich oczy się spotkały i młody stróż prawa uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało, dotykając palcami ronda swego Stetsona, by wyrazić uszanowanie dla panny Thomas. W odpowiedzi posłała mu równie ciepły uśmiech i lekko skłoniwszy głową, czym prędzej popędziła do wnętrza budynku, zanim szeryf odkryje, jakie robi na niej wrażenie. Dość powiedzieć, że jej rozkojarzenie minęło dopiero po jakimś kwadransie i to wtedy zaczęła się lekcja.

Dzieci były wspaniałe, ale od razu dało się zauważyć, że ich poprzedni nauczyciel nie był najwyższych lotów. Matematyka ograniczona była do niezbędnych podstaw (tyle, by umiały nieco rachować), zaś cała reszta… No cóż… Jeśli miała sprawić, by którykolwiek z jej uczniów choć spróbował później kontynuować edukację, musiała się porządnie postarać. Nie bała się jednak. Całe życie robiła to, co pozornie wydawałoby się dla niej niemożliwe, a że przy okazji nie brak jej było determinacji i cierpliwości, miała dobre przeczucie. Wierzyła święcie, że w każdym z tych dzieci drzemią jakieś ukryte talenty i postawiła sobie za cel, że je odkryje, a potem zachęci swych podopiecznych, by je rozwijali. Problemem mogła być tylko muzyka, bo chociaż Sue potrafiła grać na pianinie, to nie była w stanie usłyszeć, jak robił to ktoś inny (o śpiewie nie wspominając). Pomyślała jednak, że na razie nie będzie się tym przejmować. Kto wie, może sytuacja kiedyś sama się rozwiąże?

Przez następne kilka godzin poznawała więc dzieci i ich umiejętności, w głowie formułując sobie plan działania. Niektóre z nich były nadzwyczaj inteligentne i tym postanowiła poświęcić nieco mniej uwagi, wyznaczając zadania i czekając na gotowe rozwiązania. Inne potrzebowały więcej wsparcia i tu musiała wypracować system, który pozwoli na równomierny podział czasu, który spędzi z każdym z osobna. Wiedziała, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli, szybko nadrobią zaległości względem kolegów i będzie można wprowadzić bardziej regularny program nauczania. Na szczęście, różnica pomiędzy uczniami ograniczała się do trzech grup wiekowych, które Sue od ręki podzieliła na trzy klasy- w każdej od pięciorga, do ośmiorga dzieci. Kiedy więc starsze dzieci skupiły się na cichym czytaniu elementarza, grupa tych najmłodszych i siedzących najbliżej biurka Sue, poświęciła się poznawaniu kolejnej literki alfabetu i mozolnych ćwiczeniach w pisaniu. Żaden z uczniów jednak nie narzekał i dziewczyna uznała, że to dobry znak. Przeczucie jej nie zawiodło, bo gdy jej uczniowie zbierali się do domu, na biurku nauczycielki pojawiło się piękne, czerwone jabłko, a maluchy, z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy, pomachały jej na do widzenia.

Wracając po zajęciach do hotelu, Sue po raz pierwszy miała okazję spotkać słynną pannę Allison Stevens, o której tak wiele jej opowiedziano. Ta przedstawiła się grzecznie, lecz w jej oczach blondynka dostrzegła skrzętnie skrywany pod maską przymilności fałsz. To prawda, że Allie była bardzo atrakcyjną panną. Ciemne włosy, ciemne, błyszczące oczy, ładna cera i stylowa jak na tę okolicę garderoba, czyniły z niej piękność co się zowie. Jednak sposób, w jaki patrzyła na ludzi i kilka niezbyt pochlebnych komentarzy, jakie rzuciła w rozmowie, utwierdziły Sue w przekonaniu, że panna Stevens i ona nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnią. Nauczycielka nie miała jednak pojęcia, że z chwilą, gdy panna Allison ujrzała, jak szeryf Hudson uśmiechnął się z daleka do panny Thomas, zyskała śmiertelnego wroga…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

X

Kolejne kilka dni zleciało jej jak z bicza strzelił. Nieco zagoniona (musiała przecież przygotowywać się do lekcji, zamówić nowe podręczniki dla dzieci i jeszcze na dodatek sprostać rozlicznym zaproszeniom towarzyskim, bo każdy rodzic z osobna chciał bliżej poznać nową nauczycielkę), ledwie miała czas dla siebie. Najczęściej wracała do hotelu zmęczona, jadła kolację w towarzystwie Tary i Lucy, wymieniając się z nimi najnowszymi ploteczkami, a potem szła spać.

Każdego jednak poranka, kiedy szła z Levi'em do szkoły, szeryf Hudson siedział przed swoim biurem, a gdy przechodziła, zawsze uprzejmie się witał i życzył „Miłego dnia".

W drugim tygodniu po jej przyjeździe, dyliżans pocztowy dostarczył jej zamówienie- solidną paczkę, zawierającą aktualne podręczniki dla dzieci. Kiedy poczmistrz powiadomił ją o przesyłce, Sue postanowiła odebrać ją osobiście i zanieść wprost do szkoły. Nie sądziła tylko, że paczka będzie aż tak ciężka…

Jack właśnie wybierał się na codzienny patrol, kiedy zobaczył, że obiekt jego ostatnich westchnień opuszcza budynek poczty, objuczony w coś, co zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na lekką przesyłkę. Panna Sue, ubrana w ciemnoniebieską suknię (niezwykle pochlebnie uwydatniającą jej urodę), kierowała się w stronę szkoły, usiłując tak manewrować pomiędzy paczką, a smyczą, na której trzymała swego psa, by nie upaść. Oczywiście, jak na dżentelmena przystało, szeryf ani na moment się nie zawahał i popędził, by służyć pomocą.

- Może ja to wezmę, panno Sue?- zaproponował, gdy tylko ją doścignął. Niestety, pechowo dla niego, dziewczyna akurat patrzyła w drugą stronę i nie zauważyła towarzystwa. Jack się nie przejął. Pomyślał bowiem, że zwyczajnie nie dosłyszała jego cichej propozycji. Powtórzył więc pytanie głośniej i ze zdumieniem zauważył, że pies musnął nosem rękę swej pani, która dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała.

- Och! Szeryf Hudson!- zaczerwieniła się słodko.- Jak się pan miewa?- spytała nieśmiało.

- Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze, panno Sue.- odparł szybko, odwzajemniając uśmiech, po czym po raz trzeci zaproponował asystę.- Pytałem już wcześniej…- dodał, biorąc od niej pakunek.- … ale chyba mnie pani nie dosłyszała.

Sue na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu. Jak dotąd, tylko Tara i Lucy wiedziały o jej głuchocie i z nikim nie podzieliły się tą wiedzą. Najwyraźniej jednak nadszedł czas, by i szeryf dowiedział się prawdy. Oczywiście, miał prawo wiedzieć, jednak Sue podświadomie bała się, że to zmieni jego stosunek do niej. Nie byłby to przecież pierwszy raz… Tym nie mniej, nie mogła tego przed nim ukrywać w nieskończoność, więc tylko westchnęła i z bladym uśmiechem na twarzy, powiedziała:

- Byłoby to raczej trudne zważywszy na fakt, że jestem głucha.

No dobrze. Powiedziała to na głos. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać na jego reakcję, która nadeszła bardzo szybko…

- Że co, proszę?- zapytał zdumiony, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.- A więc, jak?...- wymamrotał oszołomiony.

- Czytam z ruchu warg.- odpowiedziała spokojnie (tę część konwersacji już dawno opanowała do perfekcji).

- Naprawdę? Ależ to niezwykle interesujące!- stwierdził wreszcie, autentycznie zaciekawiony.- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał…- kontynuował sympatycznie i Sue z ulgą odkryła, że nie wydawał się specjalnie rozczarowany jej niedoskonałością. Nie było mu nawet jej żal, zupełnie jakby jej głuchota była jej naturalną częścią, którą bez trudu zaakceptował. Po raz pierwszy spotkała się z taką reakcją ze strony mężczyzny. Ci zdrowi, zazwyczaj schodzili jej z drogi, jak tylko się dowiedzieli. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że jej sekret nie tylko nie odstraszył przystojnego stróża prawa, ale pogłębił jego zainteresowanie. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła… podziw?

Przez całą drogę słuchał z zafascynowaniem, jak opowiadała mu o sobie, swoim drobnym „problemie" i sposobach, w jaki mógłby ułatwić jej życie. Jak Tara, zapisał sobie w pamięci, by zawsze upewnić się, że panna Thomas na niego patrzyła, kiedy do niej mówił. Poza tym, przysiągł sobie w duchu, że na ile to możliwe, zawsze da jej dyskretnie znać, że ktoś inny próbuje się do niej zwracać, gdy nie będzie tego świadoma. Oczywiście, wiązało się to z tą drobną kwestią, że będzie „musiał" spędzać nieco więcej czasu w jej towarzystwie, ale do licha, nie miał nic przeciwko temu! O ile już wcześniej wydawała mu się godna zainteresowania, to teraz stała się dla niego wręcz intrygująca i za cel życia postawił sobie, by poznać ją lepiej. Była piękna, wykształcona, miła i na niebiosa- niezwykle odważna. Jeśli to nie czyniło z niej kobiety idealnej, to już sam nie wiedział, co mogło.

Yup! Prawda była taka, że wpadł po czubek swojego Stetsona…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Dzień, w którym szeryf Hudson pomógł Sue zanieść paczkę do szkoły, stał się początkiem nowego rozdziału w życiu ich obojga. Bardzo szybko przekonali się, że w swoim towarzystwie czują się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Zupełnie, jakby znali się od wieków. Kiedy byli razem, nie musieli niczego udawać, mogli być po prostu sobą. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, lekko i naturalnie, odkrywając, że łączy ich więcej, niż na pozór mogłoby się wydawać. Oboje lubili książki (choć ich gusta odnośnie gatunków się różniły), spacery i jazdę konną (Sue ubolewała, że nie ma jeszcze konia. Postanowiła jednak, że kiedy już przeniesie się do domku, jaki przygotowywała dla niej rada miejska, kupi sobie jednego.). Oboje fascynowała kuchnia, choć w nieco odmienny sposób. Panna Thomas lubiła gotować, a szeryf Hudson lubił jeść… Oboje też dzielili przekonanie, że na prawdziwą miłość warto poczekać, a kiedy już się ją znajdzie, nie pozwolić jej odejść.

Ich przyjaźń rozwijała się bardzo szybko, na tyle intensywnie, by ludzie zaczęli zauważać subtelne symptomy wskazujące na to, iż młodzi są w fazie zalotów. Były to wieści nader sensacyjne, zwłaszcza w kręgu znajomych panny Allison, która już niemal oficjalnie wzgardziła znajomością z piękną nauczycielką „kradnącą innym narzeczonych". Oczywiście, niewielu obchodziło to, co wygadywała córka burmistrza. Rozsądna część miasta dobrze wiedziała, że były to jadowite słowa wzgardzonej przez szeryfa panny, na dodatek panny ambitnej. Większość ludzi szybko polubiła Sue Thomas za jej szczerość, łagodny charakter i fakt, że dziewczyna ciężko pracowała, by czegoś nauczyć ich dzieci. Skoro wzbudzała afekt w kimś takim, jak ich wspaniały szeryf, to tym lepiej to o niej świadczyło. Każdy przecież wiedział, że kobieta, którą wybierze Jack Hudson, musi być niezwykła i najwyraźniej panna Sue taka była.

Szeryf nie przejmował się plotkami. W zasadzie był dumny, że mógł spędzać czas ze śliczną nauczycielką. Nie przejmował się już nawet żartami Bobby'ego, który bez ogródek zaczął pytać, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel się wreszcie oświadczy. Jack zawsze zbywał go jakimś krótkim komentarzem i robił swoje. Nie to jednak, by nie planował oświadczyn. Przeciwnie, każdego dnia utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że panna Sue jest „tą jedyną". Chciał jednak, by poznała go lepiej, zanim otwarcie ofiaruje jej swoje serce i poprosi o rękę. Tymczasem starał się być blisko niej, pomagać i słuchać, kiedy tego potrzebowała, a robił to tak, by nikomu nie przyszło do głowy mówić o niej źle. Jej reputacja była tu najważniejsza.

Prawda. Panna Stevens nie omieszkała skomentować faktu, iż nauczycielka mieszka w Saloonie i na dodatek przyjaźni się z „żyjącą na krawędzi skandalu" Tarą Williams, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że panna Thomas rezyduje w prywatnej części hotelu (i to bynajmniej nie z wyboru, lecz z braku innych możliwości) i w dodatku, że znajduje się tam pod szczególną opieką nie tylko świetnie strzelającej właścicielki tego interesu, ale przede wszystkim, obu stróżów prawa. Taka ochrona odstraszyła każdego nachalnego mężczyznę w mieście i była gwarantem spokoju oraz nienagannego prowadzenia się dziewczyny. Poza tym, każdy, kto widział Sue w kościele, zauważał, jak silnie jest wierząca, więc jeśli miał trochę rozumu w głowie, po prostu nie słuchał plotek.

Lato minęło i nadeszła jesień , a wraz z nią czas przeprowadzki do nowego lokum. Zgodnie z obietnicą, rada miejska wybudowała dla nowej nauczycielki niewielki domek z jedną sypialnią i przytulnym salonikiem oraz małą kuchnią, zaopatrzony w wychodek i stajnię dla jednego konia. Nie był to może szczyt luksusu w porównaniu z jej rodzinnym domem, ale całość sprawiała miłe wrażenie. Pokoje były jasne, z ładnymi oknami wykończonymi okiennicami, kuchnia miała piec, a w sypialni i saloniku były kominki. Przy odrobinie pracy, mogło to być całkiem urocze gniazdko.

Oczywiście, w przeprowadzce dopomógł szeryf Hudson wraz ze swoim zastępcą, a także dwie przyjaciółki panny Sue- Tara i Lucy, przy czym ta pierwsza (z braku lepszych pomysłów) ofiarowała jej mały, damski pistolet i obietnicę nauki strzelania („Kobieta musi umieć się bronić!"- stwierdziła), a druga- piękną, pikowaną narzutę na łóżko, którą zrobiła własnoręcznie. Zastępca szeryfa Manning, zdobył skądś dla niej małe drzewko pomarańczowe w doniczce (nikomu się nie przyznał, skąd je wytrzasnął), ale to prezent od Jacka wywołał największe wrażenie na całym towarzystwie, bo w czasie, gdy dziewczęta krzątały się po domu, a Bobby rąbał drewno na opał, szeryf wymknął się na pół godziny, po czym powrócił z… koniem.

- To Luna…- powiedział, przedstawiając Sue cudowną klacz o ciemnozłotej sierści i białej grzywie oraz ogonie.- Jest niezwykle łagodna. Sam ją oswoiłem i wytrenowałem. Kiedy wspomniała pani o koniu, panno Sue, wiedziałem, że Luna będzie dla pani idealna. Mam nadzieję, że zechce ją pani ode mnie przyjąć.- powiedział nieśmiało, rumieniąc się po czubek głowy.

- Ależ, to zbyt wiele…- wyszeptała zaszokowana.- Nie mogłabym. Ten koń musi kosztować majątek!- dodała, z czułością dotykając pyska zwierzęcia.

- Nie.- Jack zaprzeczył zaraz.- Jak już mówiłem, Luna była dzika, kiedy ją znalazłem. W wolnej chwili ją oswoiłem i wytrenowałem. Nie kosztowała mnie więcej niż trawa na pastwisku, którą zjadła. Szkoda, by się u mnie marnowała, skoro mam Pegaza…- wyjaśnił, wskazując swego ogiera.-… więc pomyślałem, że…

- Dziękuję! Jest piękna!- nadal zaskoczona Sue przerwała mu wpół słowa i spontanicznie pocałowała w policzek, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać, po czym oblała szkarłatem.

Idiotyczny uśmiech na twarzy szeryfa pasował tylko do tych na buziach Tary, Lucy i Bobby'ego, którzy byli już przeświadczeni, że ślub, to tylko kwestia czasu. Taki prezent mówił wiele o intencjach Jacka, a reakcja Sue o tym, że są jej one miłe.

Tak. To musiało skończyć się weselem!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Na wieść, że szeryf Hudson ofiarował pannie Thomas konia, a tym samym potwierdził to, co i tak już wszyscy podejrzewali (że się o nią stara), panna Allison omal nie dostała apopleksji. W zasadzie wpadła w histerię. Dopóki bowiem oficjalnie nie wspominano, że Jack zaleca się do uroczej nauczycielki, Allie miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna „przejrzy na oczy" i ostatecznie wybierze ją. Jednakże podarunek szeryfa sprawił, że córka burmistrza musiała pozbyć się złudzeń. Wybranek jej serca obdarzył afektem inną kobietę i to na dodatek taką, która nie tylko znajdowała się poza ścisłą elitą miasta, ale również miała „kontrowersyjnych" znajomych i, co gorsza, sama zarabiała na życie! W oczach Allison Stevens był to niewątpliwy skandal i cios dla jej przerośniętego ego. W końcu, to ona odrzuca konkurentów w tym mieście, a nie na odwrót! Ta zniewaga wymagała krwi, a raczej zemsty…

Z oczywistych względów, Allie nie mogła nic zrobić, jeśli chodzi o niedoszłego „narzeczonego". Mogła się jednak postarać, by choć trochę zaszkodzić znienawidzonej rywalce. W tym celu, dyskretnie podpytała ojca o wykształcenie i referencje nauczycielki, a że nijak nie była w stanie zweryfikować ich na miejscu, napisała list do jednej ze swoich kuzynek, mieszkających w stolicy stanu, z prośbą o informacje na temat uczelni, której panna Sue była absolwentką oraz wszystkim, czego można było dowiedzieć się o pannie Thomas.

Z dziką wręcz satysfakcją zapieczętowała przesyłkę i wysłała pierwszym możliwym pocztowym dyliżansem. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać…

W międzyczasie konkury postępowały. Naturalnie, para nie mówiła o tym głośno, ale między nimi istniało ciche porozumienie. Panna Sue wiedziała, że szeryfowi zależy na niej bardziej niż na przyjaciółce, a on z kolei był pewien, że jego nadzieje nie są płonne. Jednak te najważniejsze słowa jeszcze nie padły. Jeszcze nie.

Jako że wrzesień był jeszcze w miarę ciepły, oboje korzystali z okazji i po pracy odbywali długie konne przejażdżki, podczas których zazwyczaj robili sobie pikniki. Była to cudowna sposobność na to, by panna Thomas mogła zaprezentować swemu konkurentowi odziedziczony po matce kulinarny kunszt (bo przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że droga do serca mężczyzny prowadzi przez jego żołądek). Jej wysiłki za każdym razem zostały nagrodzone z serca płynącym komplementem, który przyprawiał ją nie tylko o cudny rumieniec na policzkach, ale i przyjemne dreszcze, bo zazwyczaj połączony był z czułym spojrzeniem czekoladowych oczu szeryfa.

- Słowo daję, panno Sue!- powiedział jej po zjedzeniu kawałka przepysznej szarlotki.- Jeśli kiedykolwiek znudzi panią nauczanie, z pewnością zrobi pani karierę jako restauratorka. To najlepszy posiłek, jaki kiedykolwiek jadłem!- zachwalał z entuzjazmem.

- Och! To tylko zwykły klops i ciasto z jabłkami.- odpowiedziała skromnie, mile połechtana pochwałą.

- Pozwoli pani, że się nie zgodzę.- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Nic, co pani gotuje, nie jest zwykłe. To delicje, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak ja. My, samotnicy, nie mamy wielu okazji, by zjeść porządny, domowy posiłek, więc kiedy już się takowa pojawi, po prostu jesteśmy w niebie!- uśmiechnął się.- Nie wiem, jak się pani odwdzięczę…

- Nie trzeba, szeryfie. To dla mnie przyjemność. Lubię gotować, zwłaszcza, kiedy robię to nie tylko dla siebie. Poza tym, to nic w porównaniu z tym, co pan zrobił dla mnie. Już za samą Lunę mam u pana wielki dług…- powiedziała cicho.

- Panno Sue…- wyszeptał, kiedy na niego spojrzała.- Proszę tak nie myśleć! Nic mi nie jest pani dłużna. Nikomu nie jest pani nic dłużna. To to miasteczko powinno dziękować Bogu, że nam panią zesłał. Ja dziękuję…- dodał nieśmiało, patrząc na nią z afektem, a potem gnany nagłą odwagą dorzucił jeszcze:- Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby zechciała pani zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

Zaskoczył ją, ale zaskoczył przyjemnie. Był to bowiem kolejny krok w ich znajomości, która zaczęła nabierać bardziej intymnego charakteru.

- Tylko, jeśli pan będzie nazywać mnie moim…- odparła onieśmielona, ale szczęśliwa.

- Będę zaszczycony, Sue.- wyszczerzył się szeryf i sięgnąwszy po jej dłoń, ucałował z atencją koniuszki jej palców.

- Ja również… Jack.- szepnęła i spojrzała na niego spod rzęs.

Kiedy wrócą do miasta i spotka się z Lucy oraz Tarą, zdecydowanie będzie miała co opowiadać…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Przyjaźń pomiędzy Tarą, Sue, a Lucy kwitła. Wszystkie panny dzieliły ze sobą swoje sekrety wiedząc, że mogą sobie bezgranicznie ufać. Lucy wyznała im, że zaleca się do niej starszy syn miejskiego kowala, pana Bennetta- David i że dziewczyna odwzajemnia jego zainteresowanie.

- Jest taki czarujący!- podkreślała, ilekroć o nim rozmawiały.

Tara początkowo była bardziej oporna, kiedy pytały ją, czy jej serce bije dla jakiegoś mężczyzny. Wstydziła się przyznać, że od dawna jest ktoś, na kim jej zależy, ale upór przyjaciółek wreszcie złamał jej wolę i panna Williams się poddała.

- Niech wam będzie!- westchnęła pewnego wieczora, gdy zebrały się w domku Sue (zazwyczaj przy takich okazjach zostawiała interes pod czujnym okiem swego męskiego pomocnika, Dimitriusa Gansa, który od lat był zaufanym przyjacielem jej rodziny i jej cichym doradcą).- Powiem, ale się ze mnie nie śmiejcie.- poprosiła.

- Ależ, jak możesz, Tara!- zaprotestowała Sue.- Nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobiły!

- Wiem, wiem… Przepraszam.- wymamrotała.- Tylko, że to takie głupie…- wyznała z przygnębieniem.- Jest pewien mężczyzna…- zaczęła powoli.- Kiedy go widzę, mam motyle w brzuchu, a moje serce tak dziko bije. Marzę o nim, o tym, żeby i on czuł podobnie, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe.- powiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Dlaczego?- spytała Sue.- Przecież ty jesteś wspaniała. Dlaczego myślisz, że nie masz u niego szans?

- Bo nie jestem w jego typie.- odparła szczerze.- On jest ulubieńcem pań. Jest przystojny, czarujący, słodki, zabawny…- wyliczała.- Nigdy nie spojrzy na kogoś takiego jak ja. Jak mógłby, skoro w jego oczach jestem niemalże chłopcem? Widzi we mnie jedynie przyjaciółkę i okazjonalnie wspólniczkę.- wymruczała ponuro, dając im malutkie wskazówki odnośnie tożsamości jej „nieosiągalnego" wybranka.

Sue myślała tylko chwilę, a potem na jej buzi pojawił się pobłażliwy uśmiech.

- Czy mylę się myśląc, że mówimy tutaj o zastępcy szeryfa?- spytała ciepło.- Czy pan Robert Manning jest mężczyzną, o którym marzysz?

Tara nie odpowiedziała, tylko desperacko pokiwała głową i wybuchła płaczem.

- No i co ja mam zrobić?- pytała przez łzy pocieszające ją przyjaciółki.- On mnie nigdy nie zechce!

- Och, Tara! Nie poddawaj się proszę!- usłyszała z ust nauczycielki.- Może nie jest tak źle? Jeśli zechcesz, pomożemy ci zwrócić na ciebie jego uwagę.- zaproponowała blondynka.

- Jak?- zdumiała się barmanka.

- Na początek sprawimy, byś stała się nieco bardziej kobieca.- odparła Sue.- Masz piękne oczy, włosy i figurę, jednak tę ostatnią chowasz pod męskimi ubraniami…- ciągnęła.- Na dodatek wysławiasz się i poruszasz nieco po męsku, że się tak wyrażę.

- Inaczej nie umiem. Wychował mnie tata, kiedy moja matka nas opuściła. Zawsze tak chodziłam…- wymamrotała zaczerwieniona.

- To się da naprawić!- zapewniła ją Sue i mrugnęła wesoło.- Zobaczysz! Do potańcówki na Halloween, zrobimy z ciebie panienkę, której szeryf Manning z pewnością się nie oprze. Prawda, Lucy?- stwierdziła panna Thomas.

- Pewnie!- zapewniła ją murzynka.- Jakem Lucy Dotson!

- Naprawdę?- z nadzieją zapytała panna Williams, ocierając zapłakane oczy i wydmuchując nos.

- Masz nasze słowo!- potwierdziła stanowczo blondynka.- Pan Manning nie będzie wiedział, co go trafiło!- zachichotała i obie dziewczyny poszły w jej ślady.

Tamtego wieczora rozpoczęła się sekretna operacja, którą Sue żartobliwie nazwała „Pigmalion" (od jej ulubionego greckiego mitu). Trio miało dokładnie miesiąc, by z „brzydkiego kaczątka" zrobić łabędzia i na niebiosa, zapału im nie brakowało! Rozpoczęły się więc lekcje wymowy, chodzenia i flirtu (tu prym wiodła Lucy, niezwykle wprawiona w tej dziedzinie romansu), a w międzyczasie, cała trójka pracowała nad kreacjami, które panny zamierzały włożyć na zabawę. Lucy wiedziała, że przebierze się za czarownicę. Sue zdecydowała, że będzie dobrą wróżką, a Tara? Chyba nietrudno się domyśleć. W końcu kto, jak nie księżniczka, mógłby zdobyć serce księcia z bajki?

Szeryf Bobby Manning naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka, kiedy wybierał się na tę potańcówkę…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

- Sue…- zaczął Jack Hudson, kiedy pewnego wieczora odprowadzał ukochaną do domu.

- Tak, Jack?- zapytała z uśmiechem.

Noc była ciemna, ale to nie była żadna przeszkoda dla ich konwersacji, bo szeryf niósł ze sobą lampę naftową, by oświetlić im drogę.

- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i pozwolisz eskortować się na tańce z okazji Halloween?- zapytał niepewnym głosem. Choć stali się sobie jeszcze bardziej bliscy, nadal bywały momenty, gdy ogarniała go nieśmiałość. Tak jak teraz…

- Bardzo bym chciała, Jack…- odparła powoli, niepewnie i na jedną chwilę brunet pomyślał, że mu odmówi. Sue jednak szybko dodała:- Obiecałam jednak Tarze, że pomogę jej się przygotować i pójdziemy tam z Lucy we trzy. Jeżeli jednak nie masz nic przeciwko temu, z chęcią będę ci towarzyszyć, kiedy już dotrzemy na miejsce. Mam bowiem przeczucie, że dziewczęta nie będą długo potrzebować mojej asysty.- uśmiechnęła się psotnie, wzbudzając w szeryfie niepohamowaną ciekawość.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?- spytał zaintrygowany.

- Nie powiem. To sekret!- zachichotała.- Jeśli jednak będziesz cierpliwy, dowiesz się na potańcówce!- przyrzekła tajemniczo i Jack się roześmiał.

- Nie wiem, co wasza trójka knuje, ale już nie mogę się doczekać, by się tego dowiedzieć!- stwierdził.- Przyjmuję też twoją propozycję. Spotkamy się na miejscu. Zarezerwuj dla mnie kilka tańców w swoim karneciku, zwłaszcza walca…- poprosił, patrząc na nią ciepło.

- Oczywiście, Jack. Jakżeby inaczej, skoro będziesz moim partnerem?- odparła.

- Wspaniale!- wyszczerzył się mężczyzna.- Już liczę dni do naszego pierwszego tańca.- wyznał.

- I ja.- przyznała zarumieniona.

Obydwoje z niecierpliwością wypatrywali końca października i najważniejszej imprezy sezonu. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że nie oni jedni…

* * *

Panna Allison Stevens z trudem kryła ekscytację. Właśnie dostała list od kuzynki, zawierający sensacyjne wieści, mogące być gwoździem do trumny znienawidzonej rywalki. Z tym, czego się dowiedziała, mogła raz na zawsze pozbyć się tej „przybłędy". Była pewna, że po skandalu jaki ujawni, szeryf Hudson niewątpliwie zerwie wszelkie kontakty z tą „osobą" i nareszcie wpadnie w jej czekające objęcia. Innej opcji nie było.

* * *

Bobby Manning miał dziwne przeczucie. Sam nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Ilekroć ostatnimi czasy przebywał w towarzystwie Tary, miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciółka się jakoś zmieniła. Nie to, by były to zmiany widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Na pozór była taka sama- roztrzepana, wesoła, „typowa Tara". Jednak jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś jest inaczej. Oczywiście fakt, że mnóstwo czasu spędzała z miejscową nauczycielką, nie mógł na nią nie wpłynąć, ale nie były to zmiany drastyczne. Tym nie mniej, wyczulony instynkt zastępcy szeryfa nie dawał mu spokoju i młodzieniec coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że podświadomie myśli o niepozornej właścicielce miejscowego Saloonu. Jakimś cudem Tara zalazła mu za skórę i nie miał pojęcia, co z tym fantem zrobić. Może dlatego w duszy sobie zaprzeczał, twierdząc, że to nic takiego. Nie umiał jednak zagłuszyć delikatnych podszeptów cichego głosu w swojej głowie, chociaż bardzo tego chciał. Przyjaźń panny Williams była istotną częścią jego życia i nie chciałby jej utracić. Aby więc do tego nie dopuścić, jeszcze intensywniej rzucił się w sferę flirtu, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, co dla niego „niewygodne". Nie docenił jednak starego powiedzenia: **PRZED PRAWDĄ NIE UCIEKNIESZ**, zwłaszcza tą, dotyczącą serca. Miał się o tym przekonać już niedługo…

* * *

- _Trzy dni. Za trzy dni okaże się, czy to wszystko miało sens.-_ pomyślała panna Williams, kładąc się do snu.

Przez ostatni miesiąc pracowała ciężej niż kiedykolwiek, próbując stać się kobietą wartą zainteresowania mężczyzny takiego, jak Robert Manning. Nauczyła się ładnie wysławiać, układać włosy, malować tu i tam, nosić sukienkę, a nawet chodzić w butach na obcasie! To ostatnie było szczególnie bolesnym doświadczeniem, ale przebrnęła przez nie „po męsku" i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że owe pantofelki nie tylko nadają jej wzrostu, ale również kobiecej pewności siebie. Naturalnie, jak dotąd, tylko jej przyjaciółki były świadkami tego niewątpliwego cudu i pogratulowały jej wyników tej niecodziennej „edukacji". Miała nadzieję, że pewien zastępca szeryfa doceni je w równym stopniu.

- Oby!- westchnęła, zanim zmorzył ją sen.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

XV

W wieczór Halloween pogoda dopisała. Było ciepło, niebo było jasne, rozgwieżdżone, a księżyc świecił blaskiem cudownej pełni. Zapowiadała się iście magiczna noc.

Trzy członkinie „spisku Pigmaliona" raz jeszcze zebrały się w domku Sue, by przygotować się do tańców, a kiedy ostatnie zabiegi dobiegły końca, panny ruszyły roztańczonym krokiem w kierunku centrum miasta, gdzie na starannie przygotowanym rynku, wspaniale oświetlonym dyniowymi lampionami, zastawionym suto wyposażonymi stołami i rozbrzmiewającym muzyką miejscowej kapeli, zebrali się mieszkańcy, by jak co roku, świętować noc duchów.

Zgodnie z tradycją, podczas maskarady organizowano wiele gier i zabaw. Było łapanie jabłek pływających w misce z wodą, konkurs jedzenia ciastek wiszących na nitkach, przeskakiwanie przez świeczki, a dla dzieci -„Cukierek albo psikus"- okazja, by zdobyć mnóstwo darmowych słodyczy.

Jack czekał z niecierpliwością, aż pojawi się jego czarująca partnerka. By oszczędzić sobie kłopotów z płcią przeciwną, skłonił Bobby'ego, aby ten dotrzymał mu towarzystwa na czas oczekiwania. Obaj sączyli więc poncz i rozmawiali na luźne tematy (tej nocy nie przewidywali większych kłopotów, bo od dawna w tej okolicy nie widziano żadnych bandytów, a wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta karnie stawili się na zabawę, co znacznie ułatwiało ich „nadzór"), co jakiś czas zerkając w kierunku, skąd powinny nadejść ich nieco spóźnione przyjaciółki. Oczywiście Bobby wyczuł, że zanosi się na coś nietypowego i próbował wybadać, czy Jack coś wie, ale prawda była taka, że oprócz faktu, iż „trójca" istotnie coś knuła, szeryf był równie zielony, co jego zastępca.

Zagadka wyjaśniła się już wkrótce potem, kiedy to obaj na chwilę stracili czujność, zwabieni apetycznym aromatem orzechowego ciasta. Nałożywszy sobie po słusznej porcji, pałaszowali je z takim apetytem, że nawet nie usłyszeli, jak dziewczęta ich podeszły, dopóki nie rozległo się słodkie:

- Czy ja również mogę prosić kawałek, szeryfie Manning?

Wciąż trzymając placek w ręku, Bobby się odwrócił, by sprawdzić, do kogo należy ten anielski głos. Spojrzał i zdębiał. Przed nim, w niezwykle uroczej (i… o jakże kobiecej!) sukni i pięknie upiętych włosach, stała… panna Tara Williams? Z trudem mógł w to uwierzyć, albowiem w niczym nie przypominała dziewczyny, którą od dawna znał i lubił. Ta amatorka męskich ubrań, broni dużego kalibru, a czasem też dobrej tequili, nagle zamieniła się w najsłodszą, najdelikatniejszą i bez dwóch zdań, najbardziej czarującą istotę, jaką widział w życiu!

W gardle mu wyschło, orzechowy delikates wyleciał z dłoni, a kolana nagle mu zmiękły. Wszystko dlatego, że była **ŚLICZNA**…

Dobrze wiedział, że się gapi. W zasadzie zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać jak kompletny idiota, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Był całkowicie oczarowany…

- Więc?- naciskała lekko, uśmiechając się delikatnie i spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Że też wcześniej nie zauważył jakie były dłuuugie…

- Huh?- wymamrotał, wreszcie znalazłszy kawałek języka w gębie.

Stojący obok niego Jack zachichotał wesoło, ale Bobby go zignorował, gapiąc się jak szpak w gnat. Yup! Był idiotą. Bez dwóch zdań!

- Ciasto.- Tara wskazała apetyczny placek, z trudem panując nad własnym rozbawieniem.- Czy zechciałby mi pan podać odrobinkę, szeryfie?- spytała niemal zalotnie i Robert mało nie udławił się resztkami, jakie miał w ustach. Jakoś zdołał je jednak przełknąć i wziąwszy się w garść, czym prędzej odstawił swój talerz, by usłużyć tej cudnej, niebieskookiej nimfie. Modlił się, by jego kretyńskie zachowanie nie odstraszyło Tary, bo, do licha, właśnie odkrył, że to dziewczyna w sam raz dla niego! Musiał tylko sprawić, by i ona tak pomyślała…

Jak tylko stało się oczywiste, że Bobby nie odstąpi panny Williams na krok, Lucy oddaliła się w poszukiwaniu swojego adoratora, a cała uwaga Jacka skupiła się na Sue.

- Pięknie wyglądasz…- wyszeptał z niekłamanym podziwem, przebiegając wzrokiem po wspaniałej karminowej sukni, do której doczepione były tiulowe, elfickie skrzydełka, aż po lśniące, złote włosy, skręcone w grube loki i ozdobione wieńcem ze świeżych kwiatów. W dłoni dziewczyna dzierżyła „magiczną różdżkę" i uśmiechała się do niego słodko. Była zjawiskowa…

- Dziękuję, Jack. Ty również wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie. Nowy kapelusz?- spytała, wskazując jego nakrycie głowy.

Zaczerwienił się, ale potwierdził.

- Podoba ci się?- zapytał z zażenowaniem.

- Owszem. Do twarzy ci w nim.- przyznała blondynka.

Szeryf tylko się uśmiechnął i zaproponował szklaneczkę ponczu. Sue uprzejmie odmówiła, ale w zamian zapytała, czy nie zechciałby towarzyszyć jej na parkiet, skoro inne pary już tańczą.

Nie musiała prosić dwa razy.

- Z przyjemnością, Sue!- powiedział i z dumą poprowadził ją tam, gdzie grała muzyka. Dopiero na miejscu przypomniał sobie, że jego ukochana przecież nie słyszy. Ze zdumieniem jednak odkrył, że jakimś cudem jej rytm pasuje do rytmu muzyki i wszystkie jego wątpliwości się rozwiały. Kiedy wziął ją w ramiona, wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Nie sądził, że potrafiła tak tańczyć, a już zupełną zagadką był dla niego sposób, w jaki radziła sobie z utrzymaniem rytmu (musiał ją o to kiedyś zapytać). Faktem jednak było, że panna Thomas okazała się cudowną partnerką, którą prowadziło się lekko i bez wysiłku. Nikt, kto widział ją podczas tańca, nie mógł domyślić się, że jest całkowicie głucha…

- Jesteś niezwykła, niesamowita…- wyszeptał podczas walca, patrząc na nią z jawnym uwielbieniem, którego nie chciał już dłużej kryć.

Uśmiechnęła się z zawstydzeniem, ale przyjęła komplement nieśmiałym „dziękuję". Potem przez dłuższą chwilę oboje nie wyrzekli słowa. Po prostu cieszyli się sobą i swoją bliskością.

Gdy stało się jasne, że Sue potrzebuje nieco wytchnienia, Jack ofiarował jej swoje ramię i poprowadził do stolika z ponczem, by mogła zaspokoić swoje pragnienie. Po szklaneczce pysznego napoju, przyszedł czas na przekąskę i para jednomyślnie wybrała placek dyniowy dzieła pani McGee- jej flagowe dzieło, słynne na całe miasto. Znalazłszy dwa wolne miejsca na ławkach, usiedli, jedli i rozmawiali, wesoło komentując reakcję Bobby'ego na nowy wizerunek Tary.

- Muszę przyznać…- powiedział Jack.-… że spodziewałem się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Panna Williams nigdy specjalnie nie przejmowała się tym, jak wygląda, a już tym bardziej jak się zachowuje. Z trudem ją poznałem!- zachichotał.- Na dodatek, ta mina Bobby'ego, gdy ją ujrzał… Bezcenna!- dodał z humorem.- Omal się nie udławił biedaczek!

Sue również się roześmiała.

- Kiedy zastanawiałyśmy się, jak pan Manning zareaguje na „nową" Tarę, nie brałyśmy pod uwagę tak drastycznych konsekwencji…- przyznała wesoło dziewczyna.- Miałyśmy nadzieję, że wreszcie dojrzy w niej prawdziwą kobietę, ale efekt przerósł nasze oczekiwania.

- Czy to znaczy, że ty i panna Lucy, zabawiłyście się w swatki?- upewnił się, unosząc wysoko brew i wypychając językiem policzek, by stłumić śmiech.- Celowo napuściłyście pannę Tarę na Bobby'ego?

- Uhm…- przyznała, rumieniąc się po uszy.- Bo widzisz…- dodała ciszej, wiedząc, że Jack jest godzien zaufania.- …ona go lubi. Od dawna. Kłopot był tylko w tym, że nie potrafiła go sobą zainteresować, skoro nie było w jej życiu nikogo, od kogo mogłaby nauczyć się kobiecości. Pewnie wiesz, że wychowała się bez matki.- kontynuowała, a Jack przytaknął.- Pomyślałyśmy więc, że trochę jej pomożemy, no i sam widziałeś…- dokończyła z uśmiechem.

- O yeah!- roześmiał się wreszcie.- Widziałem! I mogę cię zapewnić, że odtąd panna Tara z pewnością nie będzie mogła narzekać na brak zainteresowania ze strony mojego przyjaciela, bo w życiu jeszcze nie widziałem, by tak się na kogoś gapił. Jeśli dobrze zgaduję, panna Williams już ma go owiniętego wokół małego palca. Dzięki twojej pomocy, Sue, zrujnowała go dla innych kobiet. A myślałem, że tego nie dożyję!- stwierdził z rozbawieniem.

- No cóż…- zachichotała.- Każdy wie, że cuda się zdarzają!

- Tak.- odparł.- A ty jesteś jednym z nich…- dodał cicho, spoglądając jej w oczy.

Śliczna nauczycielka tylko się spłoniła i pozwoliła, by ucałował jej dłoń.

- Zatańczysz ze mną raz jeszcze, Sue?- zapytał, gdy zjedli.

- Z przyjemnością, Jack.- odparła, przyjmując jego ramię.

Kiedy ponownie szli w kierunku parkietu, okazjonalnie pozdrawiając znajomych, natknęli się na osobę, za którą oboje nie przepadali.

Panna Allison stała w towarzystwie miejscowego bankiera- Mylesa Lelanda III i jego żony, Nory. Jak tylko para się zbliżyła, córka burmistrza, upewniwszy się, że blondynka ma ją w zasięgu wzroku, wypaliła z fałszywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy:

- I pomyśleć, że ktoś taki zdecydował się przyjść na tańce! W końcu, głusi nie mają przecież zupełnie poczucia rytmu, prawda? Więc jak mogą nawet myśleć, by dołączyć do nas, zdrowych i obdarzonych muzycznym zmysłem! Na dodatek, otwierają dla nich szkoły, a potem pozwalają im uczyć nasze dzieci. To jakiś skandal! Jak osoby TEGO pokroju mogą być mądre?

- O kim pani mówi, panno Stevens?- zainteresował się bankier.

- No jak to, o kim? O naszej rzekomej nauczycielce!- stwierdziła głośno Allie.- Czy nikt tu nie zauważył, że jest głucha jak pień?- spytała bez cna taktu i wśród zebranych w pobliżu rozniósł się pomruk niedowierzania. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Sue, która choć próbowała, nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez upokorzenia. Wyrwała rękę z uścisku osłupiałego Jacka i uciekła w mroki nocy.

Szeryf dopiero po sekundzie zareagował i ogarnęła go dzika furia.

- Nie wiem, za kogo pani się uważa, panno Stevens, by poruszać prywatne sprawy ludzi na forum publicznym…- wypalił z oburzeniem.- To prawda, że panna Sue nie słyszy, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest osobą równie wartościową, co każdy z nas. Jest wykształcona, inteligentna, zapewne nawet bardziej, co ja mówię, z pewnością bardziej od pani. Jest dobra, uczciwa i godna poszanowania za to, że osiągnęła tak wiele na przekór takiego ogromu trudności, na jakie napotkała w życiu. Ciężko pracuje każdego dnia, by odczytać każdego z was, by się z wami porozumieć. Jeśli pani tego nie widzi, jeśli ktokolwiek z was tego nie widzi, to jesteście bandą ślepców i oportunistów! Żal mi was. Nie jej, ale was, bo nie macie pojęcia, jakiego przyjaciela tracicie!- dokończył niemal krzycząc. A kiedy ruszył w poszukiwaniu kobiety, którą kochał, połowa miasta stała z rozdziawionymi ustami, przy czym większość paliła się we wstydu, bo wiedzieli, że szeryf miał rację.

- A ja tam ją lubię…- powiedział wreszcie ktoś w głębi tłumu, kiedy pierwszy szok opadł.- Żeby nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, w życiu bym się nie domyślił.

- Ja też…- wtrącił się inny głos.

- Moja córka ją uwielbia.- stwierdziła jedna z kobiet.- W dodatku uczy się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

- A mój Joe nareszcie potrafi tabliczkę mnożenia. Bóg wie, jak się jej to udało, ale mój synek umie wreszcie liczyć!- wyznała żona poczmistrza.

- Taka nauczycielka, to skarb.- podsumował pastor Harris.- Pan nam ją zesłał…

- Że co?- z wściekłością zawołała panna Allison.- Toż to jakieś kpiny! Ojcze!- zwróciła się do burmistrza.- Zrób coś! Przecież ona nie może tu uczyć.

- Allie, moja córko…- odezwał się wreszcie pan Stevens, który dotąd obserwował całe zajście bez jednego słowa.- Zamilcz wreszcie!- nakazał, wstydząc się za jedynaczkę.- Myślę, że powiedziałaś już zbyt wiele. Czas więc, byś wróciła do domu i przemyślała swoje zachowanie…- dodał.- Wiedz również, że jutro z rana udam się do banku, by osobiście zamknąć twój kredyt. To samo zrobię w sklepie. Mam nadzieję, że to nauczy cię szacunku dla ludzi, którzy ciężko pracują na to, co mają!- dokończył i zdecydowanie poprowadził dziewczynę do powozu. Poprzysiągł też sobie w duchu, że wynagrodzi pannie Thomas to upokorzenie, choćby miał przed nią klękać na kolanach, a jego córka wraz z nim.

- Ojcze, nie możesz…- z oddali dały się jeszcze słyszeć protesty dziewczyny.

- Zapewniam cię, moja droga, że mogę…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Było tylko jedno miejsce, do którego mogła się udać po czymś takim. Bez Levi'a u boku, nie mogła iść ani nad strumień, ani do lasu, bo w środku nocy byłaby tam bezbronna, tak więc Jack wiedział, że wróciła do domu…

W oknach było ciemno, a ta jedyna odrobinka bladego światła, jakie przez nie przenikało, pochodziła z pewnością od płonącego kominka w saloniku. Młody szeryf wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał do jej drzwi, wiedząc, że pies powiadomi ją o fakcie, iż ktoś za nimi stoi. Jack widział to już nie raz. Golden Sue, zupełnie jak jego pani, był istotą niezwykłą…

Minęła chwila, zanim dziewczyna wreszcie otworzyła, próbując zapanować nad swoją rozpaczą. Kiedy jednak w progu zobaczyła swojego ukochanego, łzy popłynęły z nową siłą. W tym momencie, szeryf wyrzucił za okno wszelkie zasady etykiety i zrobił tylko jedną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, by pocieszyć cierpiącą blondynkę- otworzył ramiona i przygarnął ją do siebie, pozwalając, by wypłakała się w jego koszulę.

Jakoś zdołał zamknąć za nimi drzwi i poprowadzić ją ku fotelowi stojącemu obok kominka, a kiedy najgorsza fala płaczu już przeszła, z czułością ją w nim posadził i klęknął naprzeciw, gładząc mokry policzek.

- Sue, najdroższa moja…- zaczął powoli, kiedy wreszcie na niego spojrzała (wiedział, że w świetle kominka i dzięki małej odległości między nimi, dobrze go widziała).-… bo najdroższą mi jesteś, odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Cokolwiek powiedziała ta okrutna kobieta, cokolwiek myślą inni, wiedz, że dla mnie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Nigdy nie miało. To, co inni uważają w tobie za niedoskonałość, ja postrzegam jako nadzwyczajność, twoją największą siłę i powód mojego największego dla ciebie podziwu. Od pierwszego wejrzenia wiedziałem, że jesteś niezwykła. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, poczułem, że to na ciebie tak długo czekałem…- mówił.

- Jack…- szepnęła zdumiona tak otwartym wyznaniem, lecz jej przerwał:

- Proszę, Sue… Pozwól mi dokończyć, pozwól powiedzieć to, co od tak dawna pragnę ci wyznać.- rzekł błagalnie i dziewczyna, uśmiechnąwszy się blado, skinęła głową na „tak". Kontynuował więc, do reszty otwierając przed nią duszę.- Długo czekałem, aż w moim życiu pojawi się ta jedyna. Niektórzy mówili, że skończę jako stary kawaler, jeśli się wreszcie nie ożenię, ale ja nie chciałem takiego życia, nie bez miłości, o jakiej opowiadał mi ojciec. Więc czekałem. I nagle pojawiłaś się ty, po czubek głowy utytłana w błocie, zarumieniona i mamrocząca słowa przeprosin. Spojrzałaś na mnie i wiedziałem, że to z tobą chcę spędzić życie...- wyszeptał, a kiedy głos mu się załamał z emocji, zrobił coś, co zupełnie ją zaskoczyło- uniósł ręce i przemówił jej pierwszym językiem:- JA PROSTY SZERYF. TY PIĘKNA, MĄDRA, NIEZWYKŁA. TY PORUSZYŁAŚ MOJE SERCE, S-U-E I ONO JEST TWOJE. TY MOJA SIŁA, MOJE ŻYCIE, MOJA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ, ŻONA, jeśli mnie zechcesz…- tu na chwilę przerwał i z malutkiej kieszonki w kamizelce wyjął lśniący, okrągły przedmiot, na widok którego panna Thomas cicho krzyknęła i instynktownie zakryła dłonią usta.- Kocham cię, Sue. Wyjdź za mnie, proszę.- dokończył z namaszczeniem, gdy znów podniosła na niego pełne łez szczęścia oczy.

- Jack… Jakim cudem…?- wyszeptała oszołomiona nie tylko oświadczynami, ale przede wszystkim sposobem, w jaki ją poprosił.

- Odpowiem, jeśli ty mi odpowiesz.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, z biciem serca czekając ją decyzję, która zaważy na reszcie jego życia.- Czy uczynisz mi ten honor i zostaniesz moją żoną, Sue?- zapytał raz jeszcze.

- Jack…- odparła wreszcie po tym, co wydawało mu się wiecznością.- To ty uczynisz mi honor, jeśli zostaniesz moim mężem. Tak. Z całego serca i z całej duszy, TAK.- zamigała i tym razem, to ona porzuciła zasady, których ją uczono, spontanicznie chwytając jego twarz w swe dłonie i przyciskając swe usta do jego warg w ich pierwszym, prawdziwym pocałunku.

* * *

W międzyczasie, zmartwieni przykrym incydentem Tara, Bobby i Lucy, udali się na poszukiwania skrzywdzonej przyjaciółki, by okazać jej wsparcie na jakie zasługiwała. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Jack pobiegł za nią, ale mimo wszystko…

Jak wcześniej szeryf, domyślili się, że była w domu i ruszyli zdecydowanie ku jej małej chatce. Zanim jednak weszli do środka, tknięci niejakim przeczuciem, postanowili najpierw przez okno sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Mimo, że światło było kiepskie, a szybę zdobiła cienka zasłonka z tiulu, widok, jaki przez nią dostrzegli sprawił, że zamarli w miejscu, a dziewczęta z trudem pohamowały krzyk. Jack klęczał przez Sue, a w dłoni miał pierścionek i żadne z nich nie musiało być Newtonem, by wiedzieć, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Kiedy więc zapłakana nauczycielka pocałowała swego ukochanego, uśmiechnięci szeroko przyjaciele taktownie odwrócili oczy i obróciwszy się na piętach, pozostawili zakochaną parę samą w tym czułym, intymnym momencie. To było ich wieczór. Na wspólne świętowanie przyjdzie czas.

- Wiedziałem!- z tryumfem stwierdził Bobby, kiedy wracali we troje do miasta.- Po prostu, wiedziałem!

Dziewczęta, wniebowzięte, tylko się uśmiechnęły. Ich serca wypełniała ulga i jednocześnie wielka radość z powodu przyjaciółki. To prawda, że skandal wywołany przez pannę Stevens był dla niej bolesny, ale koniec końców, przyniósł jej szczęście, o jakim i one po cichu marzyły.

Kiedy Tara kątem oka zauważyła na sobie spojrzenie Bobby'ego, uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem. Kto wie? Może i ona kiedyś zostanie panią Robertową Manning? W końcu, jeszcze wczoraj zupełnie nie dostrzegał w niej kobiety, a dziś? Dziś to już była zupełnie inna para kloszy…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Kiedy wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek, nie myślał, że może on być aż tak słodki, aż tak uzależniający. Jej usta były delikatne, miękkie, jedwabiste, a ich pieszczota łączyła w sobie niewinność, nieśmiałość i pasję jednocześnie, pasję, o jakiej marzył od wielu dni i nocy.

Jej reakcja go zaskoczyła, ale przyjemniejszej niespodzianki nie mógł sobie zażyczyć. Tu, w jego ramionach, znajdowała się jego ukochana kobieta, narzeczona, przyszła żona i miał nadzieję- matka jego dzieci. Nie obchodziła go opinia innych. Nareszcie poczuł się kompletny, a wszystko dlatego, że miał jej miłość i rękę.

Gdy z braku powietrza w ustach, wreszcie na siebie spojrzeli, oboje mieli rumieńce na policzkach, błyszczące szczęściem oczy i szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach.

- Jack…- odezwała się Sue, kiedy siedział na ziemi, wsparty o jej kolana.

- Tak, najdroższa?- zapytał czule, z afektem, delektując się słodkim brzmieniem tego słowa. Była jego najdroższą…

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, jak, skąd znasz ASL.- przypomniała mu delikatnie.

Szeryf tylko się uśmiechnął, przebiegając wzrokiem po ukochanym obliczu i instynktownie gładząc kciukiem dłoń, na której spoczywał teraz pierścionek jego matki.

- Nie, nie powiedziałem…- przyznał przekornie i dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- No więc?- naciskała.

- Jak już wiesz…- zaczął wreszcie.-… podbiłaś moje serce zanim jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że nie słyszysz. Kiedy to jednak nastąpiło, w niczym nie zmieniło to moich uczuć do ciebie, a wręcz sprawiło, że pokochałem cię jeszcze bardziej.- powiedział powoli.- Potem opowiedziałaś mi, jak to jest, a gdy rozmawialiśmy, podświadomie wykonywałaś te pełne gracji gesty za pomocą swoich dłoni, gesty, które mnie urzekły i zafascynowały. Kiedy zapytałem cię o nie i powiedziałaś, że to twój pierwszy język, zapragnąłem go poznać i dzielić z tobą, ale nie odważyłem się poprosić, byś mnie go nauczyła. Jestem prostym człowiekiem, a języki nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną. Wiedziałabyś to, gdybyś zobaczyła ocenę z łaciny na mojej cenzurce…- dodał z zażenowaniem.- Pomyślałem więc, że spróbuję innej drogi…- opowiadał.- Wiedziałem, że pragnę cię poślubić. Postanowiłem więc napisać list do twego ojca, w którym ujawnię moje intencje względem ciebie i poproszę nie tylko o twoją rękę, ale też o pomoc. Z oczywistych względów nie mogłem rozmawiać z nim osobiście. Sama wiesz, jak długa to jest podróż i jak odpowiedzialną mam pracę…- wtrącił, a potem ciągnął dalej:- Napisałem, że poszukuję książki, dzięki której mógłbym poznać język rąk, którym się posługujesz i nie wiem, gdzie mógłbym taką zakupić. Napisałem, że moją najszczerszą intencją jest uczynić cię szczęśliwą, a ASL jest częścią ciebie, której na co dzień ci brakuje i dlatego zrobię wszystko, byś miała obok kogoś, z kim choć w części możesz go dzielić…

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!- zaskoczona Sue wyszeptała w międzyczasie.- W swoich listach, ojciec nic mi nie wspominał…

- Prosiłem go o to…- odparł niemiał Jack.- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę.

- I zrobiłeś.- powiedziała z czułością, całując go delikatnie.

- Tak czy owak… Dostałem odpowiedź pod koniec września. List wraz z przesyłką…- powiedział po chwili.- Twój ojciec, w swej uprzejmości, zgodził się, bym się o ciebie starał, ale też z żalem poinformował mnie, że taki podręcznik nie istnieje. Nie chcąc mnie jednak zniechęcać, z pomocą twojej byłej nauczycielki, panny Smart, narysował dla mnie szereg znaków, które mogłyby ułatwić mi wyznanie tego, co nosiło moje serce, wraz z krótkim opisem każdego z nich. Dzięki temu, przez ostatni miesiąc ćwiczyłem każdy znak, a kiedy opanowałem te kilka gestów, zacząłem ćwiczyć oświadczyny. Nie wiem, czy zrobiłem to jak trzeba, ale bardzo się starałem, najdroższa.- zapewnił gorąco i dziewczyna znów się wzruszyła.

- Było idealnie, Jack. Po prostu pięknie!- powiedziała szczęśliwa.- Nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy twoje poświęcenie. Niełatwo nauczyć się języka migowego, a fakt, że ty uczyłeś się go sam… Nie umiałabym wyobrazić sobie piękniejszych oświadczyn, choćbym nawet chciała! Uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszą kobietą pod słońcem, ukochany…- wyszeptała, a szeryf zaprzeczył:

- Nie, moje życie. To ty uczyniłaś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną pod słońcem!

Potem na dłuższą chwilę oboje zamilkli, bo ich usta były nieco inaczej zajęte. A kiedy późną nocą szeryf Hudson wrócił na swoje ranczo, uśmiechał się tak szeroko, jak nigdy wcześniej…

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Dla zainteresowanych... Faktem jest, że w owych czasach nie było podręczników do ASL. Wprowadzono je dużo później. _:)


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom odnośnie jej przyszłości (Sue, podczas wieczornej rozmowy z narzeczonym, wyjawiła swoje wątpliwości co do kontynuowania pracy nauczycielki w zaistniałych okolicznościach), chwila, w której panna Thomas, wspierana przez przyszłego męża, przestąpiła próg szkoły, była drugą, najbardziej zaskakującą w jej życiu.

Przeświadczona, że w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń rodzice sprzeciwią się, by ich dzieci uczyła osoba niesłysząca, ze zdumieniem odkryła, że nie mogła mylić się bardziej. Jak tylko weszła do środka, zamarła.

W klasie, karnie zjawili się nie tylko WSZYSCY jej uczniowie, „uzbrojeni" w kwiaty, ale też ich rodzice, wśród których stał burmistrz Stevens. Wszyscy klaskali, a gdy owacje wreszcie opadły, do wzruszonej dziewczyny zbliżył się ojciec panny Allison i niepewnie zaczął swoją starannie ułożoną przemowę:

- Droga panno Thomas… Nie wyobraża sobie pani, jak ubolewam nad okrucieństwem mojej jedynej córki! Wstyd mnie ogarnia na samo wspomnienie jej słów i wątpię, czy jakiekolwiek przeprosiny zrekompensują pani cierpienie, którego doznała. Pragnę jednak zapewnić, że ani ja, ani reszta naszej społeczności, nie podzielamy w najmniejszym stopniu jej opinii. To prawda, że wiadomość owa nas zaskoczyła. Żadne z nas nawet nie domyślało się prawdy i zdumiewa nas, jak w świetle tych okoliczności, można radzić sobie tak dobrze. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem zdaje się być fakt, że potrzeba do tego wielkiego hartu ducha i samozaparcia. Nikt z nas nie wie i zapewne nigdy nie zrozumie, jak trudne jest pani życie. Chcemy jednak zapewnić, że podziwiamy panią za to, jak stawia mu czoła. Jesteśmy dumni i szczęśliwi, że dołączyła pani do naszej wspólnoty, i że uczy pani nasze dzieci. Mamy też nadzieję, że mimo wszystko, pozostanie pani z nami, albowiem zdecydowanie nie chcemy utracić tak cennego członka naszej społeczności. W imieniu swoim, rady miasta i wszystkich mieszkańców, raz jeszcze proszę o wybaczenie i drugą szansę. Zapewniam również, że zrobimy wszystko, by na przyszłość nie utrudniać pani życia, panno Thomas. Wiemy, że nie będzie łatwo, ale z pani pomocą, jesteśmy skłonni się uczyć. Proszę tylko nam na to pozwolić…- dokończył, a w jego oczach Sue dostrzegła autentyczny żal i skruchę.

Spojrzała na burmistrza, potem na rodziców i dzieci. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z sympatią i absolutnym podziwem, i jeśli wcześniej miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to teraz się one rozwiały. Wzruszona, otarła dłonią łzę, która zdradziecko spłynęła po jej policzku i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Dziękuję.- odparła powoli.- Z radością z wami pozostanę.

W tym momencie znów rozległa się burza oklasków, a dzieci rzuciły się ku ukochanej nauczycielce, ofiarowując nie tylko kwiaty, ale też ciepłe uściski. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie piękniejszej nagrody za swój trud…

Jack promieniał dumą. Dosłownie. Po tym, jak bez ogródek wygarnął im prawdę prosto w oczy, spodziewał się raczej wrogości. Tymczasem okazało się, że z kilkoma wyjątkami, jego sąsiedzi jednak mieli trochę rozumu w głowie.

Dziś, widząc to spontaniczne, ale pełne przyjacielskich uczuć zebranie, w dwójnasób odczuwał honor, jaki zrobiła mu ta niezwykła istota, przyjmując wczoraj jego oświadczyny. Wkrótce miał poślubić wspaniałą, niepowtarzalną kobietę, która zmieniła nie tylko jego życie, ale też wszystkich, którzy zadali sobie trud, by ją poznać. Na przekór uprzedzeniom i jawnej nienawiści, Sue znalazła swoje miejsce w ich mieście, miejsce, które odtąd miało należeć tylko do niej. I kiedy szeryf patrzył na swoją przyszłą żonę, modlił się, by dzieci, które ześle im Bóg (przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję), miały jej siłę, jej piękno i jej charakter. Jeśli to się stanie, będą czystą perfekcją…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Święto Dziękczynienia, Jack i Sue spędzili już jako oficjalna para, ogłaszając swoje zaręczyny.

Wściekłość panny Allie była ogromna, ale też była niczym w porównaniu z radością, jaką wieści wywołały w mieście. Gratulacjom nie było końca.

Naturalnie, panna Thomas listownie powiadomiła swych rodziców o swoim przyszłym szczęściu, zapraszając ich do złożenia wizyty w Stealwater. Chciała im bowiem osobiście przedstawić narzeczonego. Jako idealny termin, zasugerowała Boże Narodzenie.

Odpowiedź z gratulacjami przyszła dość szybko, przy czym ojciec zaręczonej panny zapewnił ją, iż z pewnością pojawi się na święta w jej nowym domu. Oczywiście, jego małżonka będzie mu towarzyszyć, bo jakżeby inaczej…

Skoro więc wizytę umówiono, należało zadbać o szczegóły.

Z oczywistych względów, rodzice Sue nie mogli nocować w jej domku. Było tam zbyt mało miejsca. Jack zaproponował jednak alternatywne rozwiązanie.

- Najdroższa…- powiedział pewnego dnia.- Zważywszy na to, że się pobieramy, pomyślałem, że najwyższy czas, byś zobaczyła dom, którego wkrótce staniesz się panią. Jest on nieco większy od twojego i bez trudu pomieści gości. Mogłabyś pozostać w nim na czas wizyty twych rodziców, a ja przeniósłbym się do twojego. Poza tym, przydałaby się tam kobieca ręka. Od dawna mieszkali tam sami mężczyźni i dom wymaga nieco…- tu się zawahał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.-…eee.. odświeżenia. Jeśli przyjmiesz moją propozycję, możesz tam zmienić, co zechcesz. W końcu i tak niedługo będzie twój. Co ty na to?- zapytał nieśmiało.

Przedstawiając jej ten pomysł, kolejny raz udowodnił jej, jak czułym, mądrym i zapobiegliwym jest mężczyzną, więc nagrodziła go w jedyny możliwy (i nader przyjemny) sposób. Po prostu go pocałowała.

Musiał przyznać, że bardzo podobało mu się to, jak otwarcie okazywała mu swoje uczucie. Zawsze myślał, że to raczej on będzie inicjował podobne pieszczoty. Kiedy więc ją o to kiedyś zapytał, z rumieńcem na policzkach wyjaśniła mu, że ludzie głusi mają tendencję do podobnych zachowań, ponieważ kontakt w ich zamkniętym świecie, oparty jest nie tylko na gestach, ale też na dotyku.

- _Tylko tak jedna głucha osoba może powiadomić drugą, że chce z nią rozmawiać, jeśli na siebie nie patrzą_.- powiedziała mu wtedy.

W każdym razie, kiedy wreszcie się rozłączyli, Sue uśmiechnęła się promiennie i odparła:

- Z radością! Z chęcią zobaczę nasz dom!

Nasz dom… Lubił brzmienie tego słowa.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia pojechali we dwoje na jego ranczo i tu panna Thomas przekonała się, jak „nieadekwatny" do rzeczywistości był opis przedstawiony jej przez Jacka.

„Nieco większy" dom, stojący wśród malowniczych wzgórz, okazał się piętrowym, zbudowanym z kamieni i wielkich bali drewna, budynkiem o spadzistym dachu, krytym drewnianym gontem. Całość otaczała duża, zadaszona weranda z huśtawką, do której prowadziły dwa schodki. Drzwi (również drewniane), ozdobione były prostym, ale bardzo ładnym witrażem, a duże okna miały piękne okiennice. Już z zewnątrz dom robił wrażenie (Jack tylko zachichotał, gdy zobaczył minę narzeczonej), a kiedy weszli do środka… Najprościej powiedzieć, że Sue była zdumiona ponad miarę.

Na dole mieściła się pojemna kuchnia, połączona z jadalnią i salon z kamiennym kominkiem. Wszystko ładnie umeblowane, choć jak przyznał szeryf, nieco zaniedbane przez lata (rzadko tu dotąd bywał, większość czasu spędzając w mieście lub na patrolach, więc się nieco zakurzyło…). Kiedy weszli na górę, przyszła pani Hudson odkryła cztery sypialnie- jedną dużą i trzy mniejsze, przy czym tylko jedna z nich (ta najmniejsza), nosiła bezsporne ślady użytkowania i Sue spojrzała pytająco na narzeczonego.

- Ten dom mój ojciec wybudował w prezencie ślubnym dla mojej matki.- wyjaśnił.- Duża sypialnia należała do moich rodziców, a mniejsze zaplanowano dla dzieci. Niestety, nieszczęście sprawiło, że po zaledwie dwóch latach małżeństwa, moja matka zmarła w wyniku komplikacji przy porodzie pierwszego dziecka, czyli mnie. Mój ojciec bardzo przeżył jej śmierć. Nigdy ponownie się nie ożenił i wychował mnie samotnie. Po jego śmierci czułem, że sypianie w głównej sypialni mi nie służy, więc przeniosłem się do najmniejszej. Była przytulniejsza i nie czułem się w mniej tak osamotniony.- wyznał.- Kiedy jednak się pobierzemy, oboje zajmiemy tę dużą…- dodał zaczerwieniony i Sue poczuła, że też się rumieni.

- Wszystkie są piękne. Cały dom jest piękny i oprócz sprzątania, nie zmieniłabym to niczego. Co do sypialni, zrobimy jak zechcesz. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza, jeśli Bóg pobłogosławi nas dziećmi. - powiedziała cicho, wyraźnie zawstydzona, po czym dodała:- Twój ojciec musiał bardzo kochać twoją matkę. To niezwykły prezent.

- To prawda. Dzięki niemu i jego naukom tak długo czekałem na ciebie. Gdy opowiedział mi o tej miłości, wiedziałem, że kiedyś będę chciał doświadczyć podobnej. Moje marzenie się spełniło, kiedy poznałem ciebie. Modlę się tylko, by nasze szczęście potrwało dużej, niż szczęście moich rodziców.

- Ja również, najdroższy. Ja również…- odparła i się w niego wtuliła.- **To dziwne…**- pomyślała. Dopiero ujrzała to miejsce, ale czuła, że jest w domu…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

Wizyta rodziców Sue (przyjechali pierwszym pociągiem, jaki zawitał do miasta, po zamontowaniu tu przez kolej torów), była dużym sukcesem.

Z pomocą Tary i Lucy, dziewczyna szybko doprowadziła do porządku dom narzeczonego. Obie jej przyjaciółki były w niejakim szoku, gdy zobaczyły go po raz pierwszy. Nigdy bowiem nie przypuszczały, że skromny szeryf jest właścicielem tak okazałego domostwa. Oczywiście, wszyscy wiedzieli, że posiada ziemię po rodzicach, ale oddalona była ona od miasta o jakieś dwadzieścia minut konnej jazdy, na dodatek, z dala od głównego traktu i jakoś nikt nigdy nie widział domu Hudsonów. Kiedy więc dziewczętom „przypadkowo" wymsknęło się to i owo na ten temat, w mieście wybuchła kolejna sensacja. Jak widać, nawet w tak małej miejscowości jak Stealwater, niespodzianek nie brakowało.

W każdym bądź razie, państwo Thomas byli pod wrażeniem przyszłej rezydencji córki (zwłaszcza Carla, dotąd przeświadczona, że Sue żyje w jakiejś nędznej klitce). Dom był piękny, wypielęgnowany i przy subtelnych zmianach, jakie wprowadziła narzeczona jego właściciela (kilka ładnych poduszek, serwetek obrusów i nowych zasłonek), po prostu rozkwitł. Okolica też była urocza, sąsiedzi mili, a wybranek ich córeczki (zgodnie z przewidywaniami Petera), okazał się idealnym kandydatem na zięcia. Było oczywiste, że uwielbia Sue i zrobi dla niej wszystko. Poza tym, wykazał się bystrością umysłu, a nawet oczytaniem, co pani Thomas uważała za niezwykle ważne. Również jego posada i sumienność, z jaką wykonywał swoją pracę, przemawiały na jego korzyść. Tak więc, kiedy rodzice Sue opuszczali miasto, byli spokojni o przyszłość córki.

Jako że ślub ustalono na Wielkanoc, przyrzekli solennie, iż zjawią się, by pan Thomas, zgodnie z tradycją, mógł poprowadzić Sue do ołtarza. Mieli też przywieźć ze sobą braci dziewczyny, by i oni poznali szwagra. Młodzi przyrzekli, że zrobią wszystko, by zapewnić rodzinie godziwe przyjęcie i z tym postanowieniem pożegnali rodziców Sue na dworcu.

- Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałem…- Jack przyznał z ulgą, gdy pociąg zniknął za horyzontem.- Bałem się, że twoja matka mnie nie zaakceptuje…

- Najdroższy… - odparła panna Thomas.- Nie obawiaj się. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że jesteś jej ulubionym zięciem!- stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

- Sue, moje życie… Jestem jej jedynym zięciem…- przypomniał, znacząco unosząc brew.

- I właśnie dlatego ulubionym!- zachichotała tylko i mrugnęła psotnie.

Jack tylko się roześmiał. Im dłużej ze sobą byli, tym bardziej był pewien, że ich wspólne życie nigdy nie będzie nudne. Tak właściwie, to już nie mógł się go doczekać!

Zima minęła i nadeszła wiosna, a z nią Wielkanoc. Na tydzień przed świętami, przybył klan Thomasów, taszcząc ze sobą ślubną wyprawę Sue oraz prezenty dla młodej pary. Wszystkiego razem- cztery duże skrzynie (Carla dziękowała Bogu za kolej, bo nie wiedziała, co by zrobiła, gdyby to wszystko trzeba było przewieźć dyliżansem…).

W świąteczny poranek, w pięknie przystrojonym kościele, Sue, ubrana w prawie bajkową (przynajmniej według jej przyjaciółek) suknię ślubną, wymieniła przysięgę miłości, wierności i oddania z niezgorzej się od niej prezentującym szeryfem Stealwater. Ceremonia była piękna i wzruszająca. Młodzi wyznali sobie miłość, założyli obrączki, a kiedy pastor przeszedł do najprzyjemniejszej części uroczystości, połączyli się w pełnym czułości, pierwszym, małżeńskim pocałunku.

Przyjęcie ślubne, na które zaproszono całe miasto (minus Allie, oczywiście), odbyło się w specjalnie na tę okazję przygotowanym Saloonie Tary, która przy okazji ogłosiła, że zamierza zamknąć interes i otworzyć hotel z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Na pytanie (zwłaszcza tych zdesperowanych bywalców baru), dlaczego, nieśmiało odparła, że przyszłej żonie zastępcy szeryfa nie godzi się prowadzić podobnego przybytku. Tak to wyszło na jaw, że Bobby Manning nie tylko zdobył jej uczucie, ale też poprosił ją o rękę, a panna Williams się zgodziła. Ślub miał się odbyć jesienią, była zatem więcej niż jedna okazja do świętowania.

W podróż poślubną, państwo Hudson wybrali się do Milwaukee, gdzie spędzili tydzień i jak się później okazało, poczęli pierwsze dzieciątko. Po powrocie, rozpoczęli małżeńskie życie, które w ich oczach było jednym, wielkim miesiącem miodowym, choć wypełnionym pracą i obowiązkami. Nie chcieliby jednak inaczej.

We wrześniu, po wielkim remoncie hotelu, odbyło się huczne wesele Tary i Bobby'ego. Sue była już wtedy w czwartym miesiącu ciąży i zaczęła „pokazywać". Nie przeszkodziło jej to jednak wcale doskonale się bawić na ślubie przyjaciółki. Zresztą, nie tylko jej jednej.

Kiedy w lutym przyszedł na świat pierworodny syn państwa Hudson- Jackson Samuel (po ojcu i dziadku), Tara oczekiwała pierwszego dziecka, a Lucy wychodziła za Davida. W sierpniu urodziła się Emma Adelajda Manning, ulubienica tatusia i jak się potem okazało również Jacka Juniora. Zarówno państwo Hudson, jak i Manning, doczekali się dużych rodzin. Jack i Sue mieli piątkę dzieci. Tara i Bobby dochowali się sześciorga (dwa razy urodziły się bliźnięta). Nawet Lucy miała z mężem trójeczkę. W każdym razie, przez długie lata, pani Hudson miała kogo uczyć.

Jeśli kogoś ciekawią losy panny Stevens, należy wspomnieć, że i ona wreszcie pogodziła się z losem, i „złapała" pewnego oficera. Z żalem trzeba stwierdzić, że nauczka dana jej przez ojca na niewiele się zdała (jak to mówią, głową muru nie przebijesz…), nad czym niejednokrotnie ubolewał burmistrz. Kiedy więc Allie obwieściła, że wychodzi za mąż, odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz jej przyszły mąż będzie musiał ją znosić, a ojciec z przyjemnością powróci do tego, co lubi najbardziej- pracy na rzecz rozwoju ich pięknego miasta. Wyprawił jej więc wesele, dał posag (bo w końcu tak trzeba) i z radością patrzył, jak wyjeżdżała z „biednym Benem" do Bostonu. Nareszcie miał święty spokój…

Lata mijały, dzieci rosły, ale jedno pozostało niezmienne. Każdego wieczora, szeryf i jego żona siadali na werandzie i wpatrując się w stronę zachodzącego słońca dziękowali Bogu, że pozwolił im się spotkać. Wiedzieli, że gdyby obrali inne ścieżki, przegapiliby największe szczęście w życiu…

KONIEC


End file.
